The Fray Sisters (Shadowhunters, Book One)
by QueenLittleWolf
Summary: Crystal's life was so mundane that she didn't expect it to change so quickly. When their mother, Jocelyn, is kidnapped Clary and Crystal, with Simon, join the Shadowhunter Jace Wayland, and the brothers Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, to find her. Crystal wasn't ready to face demons, vampires, werewolves, warlocks and the unexpected love for the oldest Lightwood.
1. Chapter 1: The Mortal Cup pt 1

"Simon, I swear if you don't stop it I'll cut your fingers off." I told my best friend, who was tapping his fingers on the table. He immediately stopped. "I know you're nervous about Clary but, calm down. She'll make it." My twin sister, Clary was trying to enter in The Brooklyn Academy of Art. We look to the door of the café to see a red hair girl entered. Clary looked sad, but I could tell that she's lying. So I talked to her on our twin mode. Telepathic.

 _"_ _You were accepted didn't you?"_ I asked her.

 _"_ _I did, but let me have some fun with Simon."_

"Give me the professors' names and I... I will end them." Simon said, we look at him. "You know, with... with a scathing e-mail to the dean. Or send Crystal to kick there ass." Yeah, about that… I know fight. With weapons. My favorite weapon is bow and arrow, and I'm _really_ good at it.

"Don't bother." Clary give him an envelop, were the words 'Congratulations' was in big red letters.

"What? Sad face? Really?" Clary starts laughs, I join her. "Well played, well played." We bumped our fists together.

"Thank you. You know, it's weird. They kind of liked my assigned work, but they flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel." She told us.

"You're welcome." We chuckles.

"This day will go down in history as the greatest 18th birthday I ever had."

"We, little sister, we." I remind her.

"I'm younger by a few minutes."

"Still young." We chuckles again.

"Which is why we are celebrating tonight. Yes, with Maureen, after our show." Simon told us. Clary and I change some looks.

"Absolutely. So... what's the deal with you and Maureen?" Clary asked him.

"What deal? No deal. We sing together." He said.

"You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time?" I asked.

Simon starts stammering "What? No. No."

"Simon, how can someone as smart and perceptive as you not realize that the person sitting right there is in love with you?" Clary asked.

"I guarantee you I'm not the only smart, perceptive person to make that mistake." Simon told my sister. And this just got awkward. Simon has a _HUGE_ crush on Clary, but she doesn't know.

"That's a latte." I said to my sister, when I notice her looking for something on the table.

"But I could have sworn I had a biscotti." She said.

"Maybe you ate it really fast and didn't even notice. Happens to me all the time. When I'm happy... when I'm sad." Clary laughs and I rolled my eyes, but had a little smile on my face about what Simone said. "But I will replace your mythical biscotti with an actual one." He put his biscotti on her plate.

"Thank you." Clary thanked.

"You know what? Here's to you two. L'chaim." Simon toasted.

"L'chaim." Clary and I said together chuckling as we touched our cups together.

After that, my sister and I went home, but not before went to talk with Dot, who was reading her tarot cards.

"Hey, Dot." Clary and I greeted together.

"Hey!" Dot greeted back.

"How's your future looking?" Clary asked.

"Not as good as yours. The tarot cards tell me you got into the advanced program."

"Uh, and by 'the tarot cards,' you mean, 'Simon's Twitter account'?" I asked and the three of us chuckles.

"Okay, I follow him." She confess. "Turns out, predicting the future with tarot cards is very complicated." She turns another card, with a golden cup on it. "But, I do see a birthday present in your futures." Dot point to Clary and me.

"Dot!" We said together chuckling as Dot put two bags on the balcony.

"Okay, open it!" She said. Clary and I opened and the presents were completely beautiful! Clary's a sexy black top, as for me is a sexy black dress.

"Wow!" Clary and I said together again.

"Yeah, you tow might want to keep that on the DL, 'cause your mom's my boss and I don't want her to flip out." Dot told us.

"Yeah, but that's how I know it's cool." Clary said, I nod in agreement, as we chuckle.

"You know, you're way better at gift-giving than magically predicting the future." I told Dot.

"Nothing magical about it. I just buy the things I wanna wear. Happy birthday."

"Thank you." We thanked as we hugged.

"I love you two."

"We love you, too." We said together.

Dot sighs deeply. "You okay?" Clary asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, happy birthday girls. Go up and see your mom." She said to us, we smiled and run upstairs.

"Mom!" My sister and I called our mother, Jocelyn.

"You did it! Yay!" She laughs as come to hug Clary.

"Let me guess. You also follow Simon?" I asked mom.

"He only has 92 followers. He needs the retweets. Congratulations." Clary chuckles as they separate.

"Thank you. Hashtag, stalker mom." Clary mocks.

"Happy birthday." Mom said to us as she give a little box. We sat in the couch and Clary and I open the box. "It's called a stele."

"What is it, like, a paperweight?" Clary asked.

"No, it's much more than that. It's very ancient. I want you two to have it. It's a family heirloom." Me and my sister chuckles.

"We Frays have heirlooms?" I asked.

"A few." Mom said.

"You know, it's weird. I doodled something that looked like this this morning." Clary said pointing to one of the weird drowns in the stele. It's weird I have one similar doodled in my music book. "I must have seen this around the house somewhere." She murmured.

"Honey, I need to..." Mom starts but mine and Clary's cell phone chimes grabbing our attention. We pulled out to see a text from Simon.

"Simon. He's on his way over." Clary says as we get up.

"But we need to talk." Mom said.

"We can't right now. We gotta change. We're going to see Champagne Enema tonight." I told her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I know. It's the new band name. But Simon and Maureen are taking us out after." Clar said.

"But it's... It's your 18th birthday, and, uh..." Mom takes a long breath. "Everything's gonna change for you two now."

"Mom, we've had the talk. We're good." I told her.

"We need to have a much different and more important talk." Mom said seriously.

"And we will. But can it be over breakfast, all right? I love you." Clary kiss mom's front head as I kissed her cheek. We grab our presents and went to our room.

"Thank you for the heirlooms. I love you." I called to mom.

Clary and I change putting the closes that Dot gave us, I about to leave the room but Clary stopped me.

"Wait, I almost forget!" She start looking in her stuff till she finds a little box she opened showing a beautiful golden rose necklace.

"Wow, Clary… It's beautiful." I said.

"Good you liked. Happy birthday, sis." She said giving me the box.

"Wha—no Clary, I can't…"

"Yes you can and you will." Clary said dead seriously. I look at her for a moment before sight.

"Put on me?" Asked with a little smile, she nod and put the necklace on me. We hug each other as I mummed a 'thanks', we pull apart and went to find mom. In the way we listening Luke's voice. Luke was a cop and the most close that Clary and I have of a father, he is with us since… ever! I love him so much and I wish that Luke and mom were married already.

"Hey, Luke, what's up?" Clary and I greeted.

"Hey! Incredible drawings." He complained Clary's draws.

"Oh, thanks."

"And I got you these." He showed Clary some spray paint.

"Spray paint. Oh, they're perfect. If I catch any of that paint on city walls, I will arrest you two." Luke warned points to the two of us.

"The paint is for Simon's van. We're insisting they rename the band." I said the last part to mom.

"Oh, yes, please." She said.

"Yeah." Clary agreement.

"Did your mom talk to you about that?" Luke asked pointing to the stele, on Clary's pocket jacket and my purse, on the desk.

"The heirloom. Yeah, it's beautiful." Clary said. I saw Luke and mom changing looks, weird.

"Clary, Crystal, you're 18 now and..." Luke starts.

"What is with you guys? We're turning 18, it's not like we are headed off on some epic journey." I said them.

"But you are!" Simon's voice got our attention. "See, we are going to Lombardi's to celebrate your birthday after our gig." He said to me and Clary, we chuckles.

"You should come back here after. The city's not that safe right now." Mom said.

"Ah, thanks, Mom, but we're set." Clary said.

"Yeah, we will take a rain check." We were about to leave when. "Wait. Do I smell chicken cacciatore?" Simon asked going back.

"Simon, your gig." I remembered him.

"Oh, you're singing?" Luke asked my friend.

"Yes, big gig. And by big, I mean not so." Luke chuckles as my sister and I were going to hug our mother. And she was hugging us very strong.

"Losing circulation here." I told mom choking.

"Breakfast, you two and me, tomorrow. Promise?" Mom pleased.

"Yep." We conformed together.

"Mom... uh, Mom? Mom, you have to let us go. We're biologically and legally an adults." Clary remembered her.

"Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of." Mom let us go and said fixing our hair.

"Shall we?" Simon asked Clary.

"Yes." And she climb on his back. We leave laughing.

"Our mom is so overprotective lately." Clary said to Maureen and Simon, as we all were on the roof of the van, talking. We chuckles.

"So, do you remember in Aliens, when the alien queen was defending her eggs from Ripley?" Simon asked us.

"In this scenario, is our mom Ripley or the alien queen?" I asked.

"Both." We looked at him oddly. "What? A mother defending her young."

"Defending us from what? I spend all day in an art studio, and Crystal pass her days in our room writing songs. Our lives couldn't be more mundane. Besides, we really don't know much about when she was young." Clary said.

"Oh, just do what I do and get all the dirt from your relatives." Maureen said to us.

"Well, we would if we could, but she doesn't have any. And our... our dad died before we were born." I told her with a scoffs.

"So, you two have no one? No uncles, no aunts, no third cousins, twice removed?" Maureen asked shocked.

"No, just us and our mom." I said.

"It's why the Lewis clan has added four chairs to every seder since pre-school. Mmm. One for Clary, one for Crystal, one for Jocelyn, and one for Elijah." Simon told Maureen.

"Of course." I said.

"Obviously." Clary said too.

"Yes, obviously." And Simon.

"You guys don't think that's a little bit suspicious? You not knowing anything about your family? Your mom could be hiding some deep, dark secret." Maureen told my sister and me.

"Maureen, it's not possible." Clary said.

"No, no, think about it."

"No, seriously. Our mother is incapable of concealing anything from us." I told her.

At the café, later, Simon and Maureen were singing.

" _Forever young/ I wanna be forever young/ Do you really want to live forever/ Forever young._ "

It was a little awkward, cause Maureen was looking at Simon and he was looking at Clary. At the end of the song all the audience applauding, and Clary and I too. Obviously, duh!

"Whoo!" Me and Clary screamed.

After that we were behind a club called 'Pandemonium'.

"Thanks for being our roadies." Maureen said to Clary and I.

"Yeah, and thank you for being our artist in residence." Simon also said.

"Of course. So, you went on stage tonight as Champagne Enema." I said to them as Simon was changing his t-shirt. They both laugh.

"What were we thinking, right?" Maureen asked still laughing.

"But now... we're Rock Solid Panda." Simon said.

"Yeah, we are." The girl agreement.

"Rock Solid Panda, coming up. I'm feeling inspired." Clary said taking the spray paint and went to the van's wall to draw. I take another and went to help my sister.

At the end, it was pretty cool, but a symbol got my attention. Clary gasps seeing it too, have being drawing this a lot this week.

"What's that tag?" Simon asked us.

"Weird, I didn't even mean to draw that. Second time today." Clary said. She looked at me.

"I didn't want to do it too, but I have being doing this a while."

"You know they have confirmed cases of people waking up in the morning speaking French, and they never even studied the language." Maureen told us.

"Do you think that's some kind of language?" I asked her.

"Sanskrit maybe."

Clary and I were next to the van looking at the symbol carefully.

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?" Clary and I asked together to a blonde guy who bumped at us.

"You can see me?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me." Clary said trying to flirt with him.

"You have the Sight."

"Wait, the what?" Clary asked confused.

"How can I not know who you are?" He changed the look from Clary to me, then back to Clary.

"Wow, that's the worst flirt ever. Has that line seriously ever worked for you? Even once?" I asked the guy.

"Jace!" I hear someone called the blonde. Jace looked us one last time before enter the Pandemonium. Clary and I get back to our friends.

"Can you guys believe that blonde dude?" I asked they.

"You mean the imaginary dude you two were talking to?" Simon asked.

"No, the guy right there, running into the club." Clary said pointing to where Jace went.

"Clary, Crystal, there's nobody there." Maureen told us.

"The guy covered in tats, like..."

"What guy are you talking about?" Simon cut Clary.

"You guys seriously don't see him?" I asked them, they shock their head.

"Okay, could you stop making us feel insane?" Clary asked, I nod in agreement.

"Could you two stop acting that way?" Maureen asked.

"Clary, Crystal what was in your lattes?" Simon asked us. Clar and I change a look before nod to each other. We start to walk taking our jackets off. "Where you going?"

"To get some answers." We said throwing our jackets at Simon.

"Remember, your fake ID sucks." He called after us.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mortal Cup pt 2

Inside of the Pandemonium the people were dancing very close to each other under the colorful lights.

"I'm gonna go fail at getting us some birthday drinks." I hear Simon saying over the loudly music.

"I'm gonna go fail with you." Maureen said.

I grab my sister's hand to not lose her. We continue to look for Jace, until I see he and other two people enter into a private part the club. Dragging Clary with me to grab the arms of a guy that was going to the same way.

"Somebody works out." I complement. The guy's eyes starts to glow, weird.

"Cool contacts." Clary also complement.

We let go of the guy and went to observe the scene.

"I hear you've been pedaling mundane blood." Jace said to a woman with pink dress.

"Why? Are you looking to score?" She asked.

"I'm not." He answers with a smile. "But you're gonna tell me who is."

"Well, you're outnumbered here."

"Oh, I like our odds." He said and takes a spark sword. "Last chance."

"Watch out!" Clary screamed and push the woman away from Jace to the couch.

"Careful!" Jace push Clary away. The woman hold up her head and showed a big and horrible tentacles. "Are you hurt?" Jace asked my sister helping her getting up, before he's attacked making his sword land on the couch and disappearing the cut part. Clary pick up and the cut part return, Jace getting vantage of the situation pushes one of the guys who were fighting directly to the sword, making him disappear. Clary looked shocking, but I somehow feel like this is normal.

As Jace looked Clary curious I get the sword from my sister's hand and begin to fight too. I stopped next to a guy with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. One of these things were going to attack him from behind.

 _[*_ _Steve Carell's voice on The Office* Oh my God, okay it's happening. Everybody stay calm. Everybody stays fu**ing calm!]_

"Watch out!" I yelled to him and killed it. He looked at me for a moment. "You're welcome." I said sarcastically to him, before he grab my waist and turn me, killing the thing that was behind me and lay me down with our faces close to each other. _Very_ close.

"You're welcome." He repeats with a little smile. He let me up, but didn't let my waist and looking into my eyes. His voice, his smile, his eyes, his hair, he's gorgeous. What is he probably thinking?

"Alec!" Jace's voice brought us back of what was happening. Alec – oh, that's his name? I like it – turn around, letting go of my waist – which making the spot cold, missing his hand – and throw the sword in my hand back to the blonde. When Jace and Alec killed the last one Clary grab my hand and pull me to the exit, but not before I get another look at Mr. Blue eyes.

As we pass the people we bump into a guy and I feel like I have met him before. My mind flash a memory of the guy with yellow eyes and his hand was glowing blue.

"Sorry." We apologize and return to the exit. We get in a taxi. "Drive." We said and went home.

When we get home Clary spend the last minutes explaining what happened in the Pandemonium to Mom.

"And then these creepy tentacles seemed to come out of the body builder's face, and... and then the guy just... vaporized. Not counting that Crystal fight them too like a super ninja and flirt with one of the guys." She was trembling. "I mean, I was drugged, right?" Clary asked Mom.

"For the record I didn't flirt with him. _He_ was flirting with me." I correct her.

"What did the markings look like on the blonde boy you were talking about?" Mom asked calm, from her spot on the couch.

"Who cares, Mom, okay? Are you even listening to me? I think we killed a guy." I swear that I think Clary is about to explode.

"Clary... did they look like this?" Mom take a stele, like the ones she gave Clary and I, and pass on her arm showing a marking just like Jace's and Alec's.

"Mom, what the..." I mummed shocked looking her arm. She go up.

"Everything you saw tonight has a meaning and an explanation, and I've dreaded having this conversation with you since the day you two were born." She told us.

"What is going on?" Clary starts to stammers again. "Am I going insane?"

"No, you're not. But the protections are wearing off. You're 18 now, and you need to know the truth."

"Protections? What does that even mean?" I asked confused.

"Mom, you... Mom, you're scaring the hell out of me." Clary said and I nod.

"I know, and that's why I've put this off until the last possible minute." Put what 'till the last minute? Suddenly Dot enters at the apartment looking worried.

"Jocelyn, look out the window. Magnus called to warn us. They found you." She told Mom. Mom went to the window and look outside.

"Dot, it's time." Mom said and went grab something. "Okay, listen to me. You cannot be near me." She told Clary and I.

"What's happening?" I asked worried and a little scared.

"I got a very powerful person angry."

"What did you do?" I asked again.

"I hid something from him and his followers."

"Followers? Why can't we just call the police?" Clary asked.

"The policeman you need to call is Luke." She told getting near to us again. "Keep this with you and think of me when you wear it." She said turning us around and put a necklace with a purple rock on Clary's neck and one like her's but the rock was blue on my neck.

"Mom, this is not the time for more birthday gifts. What the hell is happening?" Clary asked a little annoyed as she fixed her hair and I did the same.

"Only if you need it." Dot told Mom handle her some bottle with a green liquid.

"Trust your instincts. You're more powerful than you know." Mom told Clary and I.

"Mom, I need to understand what's..." Mom cut me.

"Dot, open it." She told Dot and Dot's hand starts to glow purple. Mom starts to push us to where Dot's purple hand was pointing, opening some kind of portal. "Everything I've done, every mistake I've made was because I love you more than words." Mom told us.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked.

"Luke will explain everything. He'll hide you."

"Hide us? From what, from who?" I asked.

"From the Circle. He's the only one you can trust. Trust no one else." She told.

"Mom, I don't..." She cut Clary.

"Where's Luke now?"

"At the police station!" Clar exclaimed.

"Remember, I love you." Mom exclaimed over the suddenly air whooshing.

"Mom! Mom!" We start to scream to her.

"Clary! Crystal!" She screamed.

"Mom!" We screamed one more time before disappear. I hear some kind of energy pulsating and the we were in another place, it took me a moment to realized that we were at the police station.

The sound of heels make me forget about the little pain that I was feeling on my wrist.

"Clary? Crystal?" Captain Vargas asked look at us, on the floor.

"Captain Vargas." Clar and I greet her, stooping up.

"It's 2:00 in the morning. What are you doing here so late?"

"Uh, um... Luke said he'd, uh, drive us home if he was still here." I answer for my sister.

"Still doesn't trust those cabbies, huh? Well, he's in the middle of an interview. It could take a while." She told.

"Cool, we'll wait in the cafeteria." Clary told the Captain. We start to walk away.

"Hey, uh..." We turn to look at the woman. "is there some sort of problem? Guy trouble?"

"Yeah, sure. Guy trouble, it's, uh... something like that." We wait 'till Vargas's heels are a little away to go after Luke and hear the interview.

"The minute we found out Jocelyn Fairchild was alive, you were easy to track." The man said.

"Fairchild?" Clary and I whisper.

"Turns out you and Jocelyn were never that far apart. The Circle has her now. It's just a matter of time until we catch the daughters." The woman told Luke. "You can have the three of them if you give up the Mortal Cup."

"I don't care about neither of them. They mean nothing to me." Luke told they. Clary gasps next to me, I don't blame her. How could he say something like that? After everything that we pass together like a family... "Kill them if you like. My people want the Cup. Why do you think I've been hanging around here all these years? Now, when I find the Cup... I'm gonna keep it. And you can tell Valentine and the Circle that."

"No one mentioned Valentine." The woman said.

"You didn't have to." Luke told.

"Listen to me." The man starts pointing to Luke, but he push the man's finger away angrily and point to him.

"No, you listen to me. Get out of my office." He points to the exit.

Clary was breathing heavily. "Mom... Mom... "

We starts to run under the rain to home. When we get at the store everything was destroyed.

"Mom! Mom!" We called after Mom. Gasping when we didn't hear anything. "Mom!" Clary fell on the floor crying. "Mom..."

"Clary let's go upstairs." I help her get up and went upstairs. When we get to the living room we found Dot, but something was telling me that something was wrong. Everything destroyed downstairs and Dot was all right?

Clary gasps at the sight of our friend. "Dot."

"They took Jocelyn." She told us.

"Who took her?"

"Rogue Shadowhunters searching for the Mortal Cup."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Think, Clary. Did your Mother ever talk to you about a cup? A very important cup. It's gold, almost like a chalice."

"No! No, I don't know anything about a cup, Dot." Clary was stammering. "One of the antiquities downstairs?"

"No, no, not those." 'Dot' inhales deeply. "Think, Clary. This could save Jocelyn."

"I can't think! Someone kidnapped our Mother!"

"You know more than you think you do, Clary Fray." And Dot's face turned like that girl in the Pandemonium.

"Clary!" I screamed as that thing screech her arm, when I tried to help her it screech me too. Growing I stand up and push Clary to the next wall protecting her from getting attacked. Suddenly the thing disappeared and Jace's image surges on her way.

"What, no 'thank you' for saving your life?" He asked. "Careful. That demon got a piece of you." He told us as he look at our wounds.

"Demons?" Clary asked.

"Yeah. What do you think that miserable, disgusting thing was?"

"I, uh... I thought it was Dot." Clary and Jace's voices starts to echoes.

"No, Ravener demon, shapeshifter." I sigh.

"You're just saying words now." I told him and everything starts to swirling. "Why... why is the room swirling?"

"Demon venom." Jace said breathing heavily.

"It's that bad?" That was the last thing I asked before the darkness consume me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mortal Cup pt 3

The image of my Mom fluttering with a bald man next to her doing some draws on her skin appears to me with a blue effect.

"Jocelyn, you're back with me." The man was muttering. Mom makes some moans sound like she was in pain. I gasp jumping gasping sitting on the bed that I was. I feel hands holding me.

"Hey, you're okay. You're safe." Wait, I know that voice. I hold up my head I found the most beautiful blues I have ever seen, it was the guy from the Pandemonium. Alec. "You're okay? I'm Alec Lightwood."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm Crystal Fray. Nice to meet you again, we've met at the Pandemonium and I saved your life."

"I know, I just wanted to introduce me myself. And I saved your life."

"After I saved your."

"Whatever." We laugh a little. Wow, his laugh is beautiful, this man have any defect? I got up for the bed and notice Alec's face turn red very quickly, confuse I looked down just to see that I was just in my underwear's.

"Uh... where are... my clothes?" I asked embarrassed.

"Uh, Jace told that there was a Ravener demon, your clothes were damaged so my sister, Isabelle, left this." He points to some black clothes on a chair. I grab the top and turned to him.

"Seriously?"

"She's very comfortable with her body."

"I can see that..." I murmured as I went to change. I hear Alec laugh; man I think I need to record this beautiful sound.

After I change I notice a tattoo on the right said of my neck. "Who did this?" I asked Alec pointing at the tattoo.

"Jace did."

"Okay, listen. Tell Blondie to do not tattoo my neck. That's creepy. "

"Duly noted. I guess next time he'll just let you die. And it's not a tattoo. It's a rune. They have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters. Lethal for humans." Alec told me.

"You know what, just... take me to my sister."

And he did, after walking in this huge place, that I learned is called Institute; we get into a some kind of nurce.

I hear a chuckling and a female's voice, I assume its Alec's sister, Isabelle who were sitting next to Clary. "And by 'taken' I assume you mean 'saved your life'?"

"The mundanes shouldn't even be here. " Alec said annunciating our present.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Clary asked, before noticing me. "Crystal, what the hell are you wearing?"

"My clothes, did you like it?" Isabelle asked.

"They're not a mundane, Alec." Jace said getting close.

"How do you know that?" He asked the blonde.

"Because the seraph blade lit up when they touched it, and the one next to you saved your life." I give Alec a 'told you so' look, he rolled his eyes. "Look, Isabelle, can you..." Sighing he takes Izzy's place."I'm Jace Wayland." He told Clary.

"I'm, uh..."

"Clary Fray and that's your sister Crystal Fray," Jace points to me. "we know who you two are."

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec asked.

"You find everything unusual, Alec." Jace said.

"I have to report this to the Clave."

"You know what? Dial it down a notch."

"My brother doesn't have a dial. I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on." Isabelle told her brother.

"I love you, too. But this..." He said pointing at Clary and me.

"Hey, you know what? Give me a minute." Jace said, nobody move. "Here's a word you never hear me say: please?"

"What is with you?" Alec asked Jace before turning to his sister. "Really, no, what is with him?"

"Walk with me, big brother. I'll explain it to you." Izzy said as she take Alec away.

"Your wounds, it's healed." Jace said looking at me and Clary.

"How is that even possible? So, what, we're miraculously healed, and all of you... stunning people have magical powers?" Clary asked.

"No. No, don't confuse me with a warlock." Blondie said scoffing.

"A what?" We asked together.

"A warlock. It's one of the Downworlders."

"Okay, Blondie you're not making any sense." I told Jace.

"Warlocks, vampires, Seelies..."

"Literally my brain is about to explode." Clary told him.

"Jeez, all right. Well, I'll keep it simple for you. All the legends are true. We're Shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world. So those people you saw murdered at the Pandemonium, they weren't people at all, they were shapeshifting demons." Jace told us.

"I'm not interested in being a part of your supernatural fight club. I just wanna find our Mom." Clary said with her voice breaking. "The rest of it, whatever it is, all I care about is finding our Mother. Please. Please help us find her." She pleased him.

"I'm the best chance you've got." He told her.

"I don't even know you." And their moment was cut by Clary's cell phone ringing, she sight relived and answer. "Simon. Things are... all ripped apart." Clary went to a window; I follow her seeing Simon downstairs. "I see you... Give me five minutes. I have to get dressed... Simon, just give me five minutes, okay?" She hung up. "Um, what, uh... What happened to my clothes?"

"Demon venom. Remember? Isabelle left you these." Blondie nod to the chair.

Clary looked at the clothes and chuckles. "You're kidding, right?"

"She's very comfortable with her body." Jace and I said together. She looks at me and I just nod to my clothes.

"Okay." After dressed, Clary was looking at the mirror when she notice a rune just like mine, but on the left side of her neck. She huffs turning to look at Jace. "How did that get there?"

"I drew that."

"Okay, listen. I still don't get everything that's going on here, but you do not tattoo my neck. That's creepy." Wow, déjà vu.

"Duly noted. I guess next time I'll just let you die. And it's not a tattoo. It's a rune. They have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters. Lethal for humans. But you, you already know all about runes, don't you?" Jace asked showing Clary's draw book and my lyric book, that was with a lot of runes. I went to his direction and grab my book.

"Don't touch my diary." I told him. This little book was not only my lyrics book, but was also my diary.

"Maybe you don't." Jace said changing the subject. "Which is what makes you two so interesting... Clary and Crystal Fray." Jace went to get us to the exit, but he get a seraph blade. "I saw something... behind your friend." He told us.

"You're not gonna kill Simon, are you?" I asked him.

"Protect the humans, kill the demons. You'll get it eventually." Jace told us. We opened the front door and start to walk to Simon.

"So, why can't Simon see you?" Clary asked Jace.

"This is a glamour, a rune that makes me invisible to mundanes." He said showing a rune on his hips. "It's a shame, really, 'cause... well, denying them all this."

"What do you two have on, girls?" Simon asked us with a 'what the heck' face, he take his coat off and give it to Clary. "Let me take you home."

"I don't think we have one anymore." Clary told him sadly.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Well..." A man cut Clary.

"Clary and Crystal Fairchild!" Clary and I turn around to look at him. Jace went behind him and attacked him. Clary gasps and grab me.

"Clary, what's going on? What are you two looking at?" Simon asked confuse.

"If you give us the girls, I'll let you live." The man said to Jace.

"You're in no position to be making rules." Jace said gruntings. Clary continuous to gasps.

"Clary... Crystal..." Simon was ignored.

"We'll never stop hunting them." The man said weakly.

"This is for my Father." And Jace killed him.

"Jace!" Clary and I screamed and went to next to him.

"Excuse me?" Simon asked confused.

"Is he dead?" Clary asked pointing to the dead body.

"Is who dead?" Now Simon was able to see the body. "What the... "

"Could you deglamourize, or whatever, so our best friend doesn't think we're losing our mind?" I said to Jace.

"Um... what is happening?" Simon asked now seeing Jace.

"Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kid. Everyone back inside." Blondie told us.

"Girls, who is this? Your meth dealer?" Meth dealer, seriously?

"Wait, we've seen him before. At the police station." I told Jace.

"He's a member of the Circle. Crystal, he's here for you two." He told me.

"He's with the people who took our Mother." Clary said.

"Right now, your little best friend here led him right to you. He's here to capture or kill you both." Jace told.

"There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke." Simon said.

"We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't." Clary exclaimed.

"Clary, I need to keep you safe. I promise you, I promise I am gonna help you and your sister find your Mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter." Jace told.

"What are you talking about? Clary... you don't know this guy, all right? Come with me. I can get us help. Clary, please. Clary, Crystal come on." Simon said. Is there a triangle love forming here? I looked at Jace and Simon before closing my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: TDIHIE pt 1

" _Clary, Crystal._ " I hear Simon's voice echoing and I open my eyes. "Clary, Crystal, come on. We gotta go." I looked to my sister, and she get my look. Clary turned to our best friend and gets his hand.

"Simon, we think Jace can help us." She told him. Jace starts to walk back to the Institute with me behind him, and Clary and Simon behind me.

"What?" Simon exclaimed incredulous.

"Come on." Clary starts to pull him to come with us.

"How do we know this Mick Jagger-looking guy is even gonna try..." Simon starts but Jace cut him.

"Mundane, we do not have the time." Jace told Simon before return to his way.

"Come on, Simon. Let's go." Clary starts to pull Simon again.

When we get inside, we looked at the destroyed hallway. Jace gets a stele of his pocket and starts to make a rune in his arm, gasping.

Simon looked at us scared. "We know. Trust us." We said together.

"He's, like, burning himself." Sighing Jace takes Simon's hand, who looked at him shocked. "Buddy, what's going on, man? I'm not your type, man. I don't even..." Simon stopped muttering and looked at now laminated, normal hallway with some Shadowhunters working on computers at the end. "Where are we? What the hell? Clary, Crystal is there a war going on that I don't know about?" He asked us.

"There is now." Jace said and walked away.

"We think our Mother's at the center of it." I told him, and Clar and I followed the blonde.

"You coming?" Jace asked calling after Simon.

"Yeah." And he follow us. "What is this place? There's a lot of gear in here. What'd they do, rob a tech shop?" He asked looking around as we stopped in front of a computer. "So this cold-blooded killer is gonna help us?" Asked my sister and me.

"He's not a killer. He's protecting us." I told him.

"Specifically, you two. It's sort of our thing." Jace said.

"Your thing? You guys have a thing?" The boy with glasses asked shocked.

"He means a Shadowhunter thing. That's what they do, protecting humans from demons." Clary told.

"Demons, right. That makes perfect sense, 'cause there are demons running all around New York." Simon said sarcastically.

"That is the first correct thing you've said all day."

"Won't they find us?" Clary asked looking the NYPD on the front door by the camera.

"No. Our wards will deter them. And the NYPD will do their typical mundie thing for a few hours and then the area will be clear."

I see Alec approximate to us, he flash me a little smile that I returned, and his physical change seeing Simon.

"What is going on? Why is there a mundane in the Institute?" He asked Jace.

Jace sighs. "A Circle member followed him to get to Clary and Crystal."

"A Circle rune, just like the guys that took our Mother, Alec." I told him.

"What exactly is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us?" Simon asked confused.

"All we know is... a long time ago the Circle led a revolt. A lot of Shadowhunters got killed... including my Father." Jace told.

"And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle." Alec complete.

"But, how is that even possible? It's your history." Clary said.

"Says the girl and her sister who didn't know they were Shadowhunters?" Jace asked scoffing.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. And now the only person who knows the truth is missing, so I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden, I'm... There's got to be someone out there who can tell us why they've taken our Mother. "

"There is. You coming?" Jace asked us.

"Yeah." We said together. Simon was following us, Blondie notice and stopped him.

"No, no, no. Not you." Blondie told my best friend.

"Hey, we're a package deal." Clary defended.

"Yeah." Simon agreed.

"There are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend."

"He's not my..."

"I'm not, like..." They said together. "We're, uh, just friends." Simon said with a sad look, that Clary didn't notice. Like always.

"Best friends." She corrects.

"Yeah, and I'm tough. I can handle runes. So, uh, bring on the runes." The boy said hitting Jace's arm, taking away as if it had hurt. Jace scoffs. "What exactly are runes?"

"They give Shadowhunters our demon-fighting powers." Izzy's voice make us turn around to see her passing her stele on her arm making the rune glowing.

"So hot." Jace clears his throat at Simon's comment. "The rune." He clears his throat nervously. Isabelle chuckles.

"Don't worry, Clary and Crystal. I'll watch over the best friend. In fact, I was about to make breakfast." She told us.

Jace inhales profoundly. "On second thought, the runes might be less lethal."

Izzy sighs with a smile. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Please excuse my brother's lack of manners. This is Alec..." She points at Alec. "and I'm Isabelle."

"Lewis. Simon, Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?" Simon said nervously as Isabelle giggles.

"See? Best friend's safe and sound here." Jace told Clary.

"Jace, if anything happens to him..."

"Go on, I'll be fine. I think." Si chuckles again.

"Where are we going?" I asked Blondie changing the subject.

"Training room." He points to a direction that Clary went. "Hey, uh... don't eat the food. Dangerous." Jace told Simon, who looked scared.

"Jace, coming?" Clary called out after him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." And we went.

At the training room there was a strong man shirtless training with a girl.

"Who is that guy?" I asked Jace.

"That's Hodge Starkweather, our weapons trainer. And, more important for us, a former Circle member. After the uprising, Hodge repented and he was sent to live and work here to make amends. But he's forbidden to ever leave the Institute." He told.

Hodge finished training, get to his shirt, when turned he noticed Clary. He gasps looking at her.

"Jocelyn."

"Uh, I'm Clary, this is my sister Crystal. Uh, Jocelyn Fray is our Mother." She told him.

"Well, she was Jocelyn Fairchild when I knew her." He exhales. "And she was one of my best friends."

"She's been kidnapped... by someone named Valentine and his men."

"By the Circle, Hodge."

"But that's impossible. Valentine's dead and the Circle died with him." Hodge starts to chokes and I notice a mark on his neck looked like it was burning.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I swore a vow never to speak of what we did. This is the Clave's way of making sure I keep that vow." Hodge told.

"We can't torture him, Jace. Is there anyone else we can ask?" Clary asked Jace, who shock his head.

"If the Circle really is back... and they've taken Jocelyn... Our leader... our leader of the Circle was Valentine Morgenstern..." At every sentence he winces and his rune searing. Stammering he continued. "We thought he wanted to protect humans, like all Shadowhunters. But we never realized the lengths which Valentine was willing to go... the people he was willing to sacrifice." The rune searing again, he inhales sharply. "Most of humanity would die if we carried out Valentine's plan."

"But I... I still don't understand. How does our Mother relate to any of this?" I asked confused.

Hodge sighs. "Jocelyn was a member of the Circle as well." Clary and I looked at him shocked. I was speechless.


	5. Chapter 5: TDIHIE pt 2

"No." Clary starts stutters. "I can't believe it. Our Mother, she..."

"The important thing is that Jocelyn left the Circle." Hodge cut her with a smile. "And so none of this even matters, because Valentine died in a fire years ago." He groan again.

"Hodge. Hodge." Jace hold Hodge for him not fall.

"I'm sorry, but we can't ask you to do this." Clary said to him.

"Clary, we don't have a choice." Jace told my sister, he sighs and look at Hodge. "You understand that, Hodge, right?

"Jace... is right." Hodge said panting. "Valentine nearly destroyed the Shadow World and humanity along with it. If he'd gotten the Cup..."

"Wait a minute. Our Mother told us she hid something from someone." I said looking at Clary, who nod. "If it's this Cup..."

"Crystal, the Mortal Cup is the most important object in the Shadow World." Jace told me. "Whoever possesses it can create more Shadowhunters."

"And in the wrong hands... control demons." Hodge complets. Clar gasps as I locked shocked. "If Jocelyn hid the Cup from Valentine, then she's in more danger than you can possibly imagine." The rune searing one more time and he screams in pain falling on the floor.

"Hodge." Jace was seeing if Hodge was okay, as he yelps and breathing heavily.

"I hate to make you suffer like this." Clary told him.

Panting he look at us. "I'm so sorry. Your Mother was only trying to protect you. And now you two must protect her." Hodge told us. "Stop Valentine... before he destroys us all."

Breathing trembling Clary and I run away with Jace following. "Clary, but... Clary, Crystal, look, will you two just calm down?"

"Calm down? Really, calm down?" Clary asked him.

"Okay, Jace, you might be some kind of emotionless G.I. Joe, but..." I started to say.

"What is a G.I. Joe?" Jace asked confused.

"A soldier who doesn't understand human emotions, who doesn't know what it's like to lose someone, to lose your own Mother." Clary said.

"You're right. I never knew my Mother.

"I didn't know." Clar said sadly, as I look at him sadly as well.

"That's precisely my point. You don't know anything about this. You don't know about me, you don't know about my life..." I sighs borring. "... but in the Shadow World, no training and no plan gets you killed."

I sighs again. "Okay, so we know that Valentine is back and wants the Cup, and for some reason he thinks my Mother has it." I said.

"Could she? Have the Cup?"

"I don't know." I said truly.

"Look, Clary, Crystal, you know about runes. You've drawn them. You... you know something. Think, please."

"We've tried, Jace, okay? It's just this empty blackness." Clary told him.

Jace sighs. "Your memory's been wiped."

"That's not possible. Is it?" I asked him.

"Absolutely... if you know a warlock."

"A warlock?" My sister asked.

"Yeah, a warlock, Clary. Immortal beings, they're half-demon, half-human. Sometimes their fingers spark."

"Dot, our Mom's assistant, her hands had this purple glow when she opened the wall and our Mom pushed us through and we ended up at the police station." I told him.

"That was a Portal. Dot must have been a warlock. Only warlocks can create them."

"Wait, so you're saying if we find the real Dot, she could help us find the Cup and get our Mom back?" Clar asked him.

"Unless she's working for Valentine."

"Even better. She'll lead us right to him." I said with a little evil smile.

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked. Now we were at Izzy's bedroom for Clary change her clothes. "This is the least revealing thing you have?" She asked the Lightwood girl.

Izzy chuckle. "What? All the naughty bits are covered. A little too much in my opinion." She said looking at the top.

Clar sighs and rapped her arm over her chest. "Where's Simon?"

"Who?" Isabelle asked confused before chuckles. "Kidding. He's in good hands with the boys." Is he? Isabelle went away and sit on her bed.

"So, um... you, Alec, and Jace are... what, like, family?" Clary asked Izzy.

She chuckles. "Translation, you want to know if Jace and I are a thing."

Clary scoffs. "Why would I care?" She asked leading against the wall.

"Because clearly you do, sis." I told her with a smile. "You don't need to worry about care about it."

"Yeah, easy for you to say, Alec likes you and you like him. You two just don't get together already." I feel my cheeks heat up and I smiled a little. Was that obvious?

"Don't worry. In every way, he's like my brother. Our parents took Jace in when he was ten. We trained together. Learned to fight side by side." Isabelle told my sister. "And relax about Alec, Crystal; he's a little slow about relationships."

Clary sighs. "A few days ago, all I had to worry about was getting into art school." She inhales. "And now..."

"Is this the part where I give you two the pep talk about harnessing your inner Shadowhunter and accepting your true destiny?" Isabelle asked us.

"Was that the pep talk?" I asked her.

"Basically." She said chuckling. "Clary, Crystal..." She sighs fixing our hair a little and put a hand on our shoulders. "Remember, you were born to do this. No matter what has happened... this is who you two are."

"Not exactly feeling that." Clary said.

"Yet." Izzy completes with a smile.

"Okay, but now we just have to find Dot." I said sighing.

"And track down and kill the most dangerous rogue Shadowhunter in history before he kills us all."

"You really know how to ruin a pep talk, don't you?" I asked her with a little smile.

"Come on, let's go. Oh, and Simon is kind of nerd-hot." The Lightwood girl told us chuckling.

At the training room, Simon, Clary and I were talking.

"Let's get out of here, just you two and me. We can get Dot ourselves." Simon said as he fixed his jacked.

"Simon, there are demons out there, okay? Actual demons with tentacles that wanna murder us. Do you know how to kill a demon?" Clary asked him.

"I'm an Internet search away, and we have Crystal with us." He told her.

"Simon, I really don't think it's that simple." I told him.

"I bet you it's not that hard." He said as Izzy pass in front of him and opened an arsenal.

"Wow." She whispers touching a blade.

"No, Izzy." Jace told the girl hitting her hands.

"Fifty bucks says he doesn't approve this mission." Isabelle said. I looked at her confused.

"I don't approve of this mission." Alec's voice arrived at the room. Oh, now I got it! "I spoke with the Clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear, the little girls does not leave the premises." Alec told us.

"Hey, our name is not 'little girls', okay? I don't care what that Clave thing or you want, we're going to find Dot." Clary told the oldest Lightwood.

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need. With Valentine's people out there searching for Clary and Crystal, they're not safe outside alone." Jace told Alec.

"Jace has a point." Izzy said.

"Et tu, Izzy? All right, since you have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?" Alec asked us.

"We should start at Dot's apartment in Greenpoint, and there's this thrift store that she..." I start to say before gasps touching the necklace that Mother give it to me.

It was some kind of vision, Dot was running in some alley, and enter into Pandemonium. I come back to reality.  
"What's wrong? What is it?" Jace asks me.

"I, um..." I exhales. "Weirdly, I think we know where Dot is." I told them.

"Great. I'll drive." Simon said taking his keys of the pocket. "What? Unless you have, like, a Shadowhunter-mobile or something." Isabelle chuckles. Simon look at the floor than to the Shadowhunters. "You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me... right?" They look at each other with a little smile.

"Possibly." Jace said passing by Simon. Alec follow the blonde, I followed him, Clary me and Izzy drags Simon.

"Wait... am I gonna die?" He asked afraid.

Now we're at the same alley that I saw Dot, I was in the front with Clary by my side. We stopped walk and touch the necklace again gasping, this time we saw the same thing: Dot yelling no to two men – Circle men – that was about to kill her.

"Dot. Dot!" Clar and I starts to scream and run to the Pandemonium.

"Clary!"

"Crystal!" I hear Alec and Jace screaming after us.

"Clary, stop! Where are you going?" Jace asked as he come closer to us.

"Two men, Circle members... the same ones who came to our house, who took our Mom." Clary says breath trembling. "They have Dot. They're gonna hurt her or kill her. We have to stop them!"

We enter the Pandemonium, with Simon next to me and my sister looking around after any sign of Dot, but nothing.

"No. She was just trying to help us." I said sad, touching the necklace. "Now, she's gone."

"Clary, Crystal, I'm sorry." Simon apologized putting a hand on our shoulders.

"You don't understand. Dot's like our big sister." Clary said.

"It's not safe here. We have to go back to the Institute right now." Alec told us.

"So, what now? Valentine has our Mom and Dot, and we're just gonna give up?" Clary asked.

"What about our memories? They can't just be gone?" I asked.

"There is another option." Jace said.

"Don't even..."

"Absolutely not." Isabelle and Alec said together.

"I'm not afraid of the Silent Brothers." Blondie told them.

"Who are the Silent Brothers?" I asked.

"They're Shadowhunters with superior powers." Jace said.

"Who possess the ability to recover memories." Isabelle said.

"A process that can also kill you, so there's that." The Lightwood boy complets.

"Your bedside manner is abysmal." Simon told Alec.

"We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones? There's no way. I won't allow it." The black haired boy told the blonde one.

"This isn't our choice to make. This is Clary's and Crystal's decision." Jace said.

"You can't ask them to do this. They doesn't know what they're facing. They're not prepared." Izzy told him.

"If anyone can tell us another way to recover our memories and still get the answers we need, we're listening." Clary said. No one said anything.

"Alright. That settles it, next stop City Of Bones." I said.

"See? I told you they're one of us." Jace said touching Alec's shoulder leaving. We follow him.

We arrived at the place where the City Of Bones is and get out of Simon's van.

"Yeah, this place isn't creepy. Not at all." Simon said looking around.

Izzy chuckles. "Don't tell me you're afraid."

Simon scoffs. "Are you kidding me? I was born afraid... which sounded a lot better in my head." Isabelle chuckles again.

"Let's check it out." Alec told the others two. He grab my arm and put his lips on my ear. "Stay here, please." I nod.

 _A little of 3 person pov:_

"Wait here a minute. I wanna see if it's safe." Jace told Clary when she starts to follow him.

"Why are we doing this?" Simon asked the girls. "We don't even know these people."

A little away from them Jace and Alec starts their own conversation.

"Hey. If something goes wrong... if something happens to them," _If something happens especially to Crystal_ , Alec added in his mind. "that's on us. You know that, don't you?" He asked the blonde.

"Yeah. And you know exactly what'd happen if Valentine gets the Cup before we do. They lost everything, Alec. I know exactly what that feels like." Jace told him. "And what's your problem with her, anyway? Your family always used to welcome strays."

"You were never a stray."

"The point is, nothing's changed. We're in this fight together. There's just... two more of us."

 _Crystal's pov:_

Clary sighs. "I just wish Mom had trusted me enough to tell us about all this." I nod in agreement.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked seeing Simon's face.

"How are you two not ultra freaked out by all of this?" He asked.

"I guess I just always felt like there was something missing. Some void I couldn't quite explain, even with all the weapons training. Things are finally starting to make sense." I told him. "But none of it's gonna matter unless we get our Mom back."

"Then let's do that." He said confident.

"Clary. Crystal. Come on, it's all clear." Jace called after us.

"Let's go." Clar said and went to the blonde grabbing his hand. Simon stopped and look sadly to them.

"C'mon." I said soft pulling Simon.

"You have to understand, the Silent Brothers aren't like us." Blondie told my sister and me.

"They lack your charm and superior people skills?" Asked ironically.

"Yeah, most people do. Brothers communicate without using words, using just their thoughts."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Clar comments.

"Don't let their silence fool you. They'll hold the Soul-Sword to one of your heads, and with its blade, carve the truth from your mind. If you're not strong enough, you will die."

"I take it back. That sounds level ten bad." She corrects.

"Clary, you should know, the pain will be excruciating. You two don't have to..."

"We'll do anything. Walk through fire, battle demons, whatever it takes. We have to get our Mom back. We can't... we won't lose her." I told him cutting their moment.

"You won't. We won't."

We stopped at the front of a tomb with a creepy skeleton in the front.

Clary and I sighs together. "I can do this." We said together.

"Yeah, you can. You're Clary and Crystal freakin' Fray. You can do anything." Simon told us.

"All right, hold up." Jace said stopping Simon when he start to walk.

"Surprise, surprise. No mundanes allowed, just like in the training room, right? Wrong! I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets left behind... dead man." He said. Izzy was laughing at it.

"You're not that funny." Blondie told him, I hide a smile. "But by all means, go ahead." The boy with glasses starts to walk again. "Of course, the minute you enter, you'll die." Jace complets.

"Problem is, now I don't trust you." Si told him.

"He's not lying." Alec said.

"Now. He was before." Izzy complets.

"The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so, please..." Alec explain with a little of sarcasm in the end.

Isabelle sighs. "The Brothers creep me out. I'll mind the mundane."

"Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy." Jace said walking to the enter of the tomb.

"Talk about sacrifice. I'm missing a financial analysis class." Simon told Clary and me.

"I can't be here anymore," Alec said pointing to Simon. "so, Jace, I'm gonna mind the perimeter." Before he goes, he come closer to me again. "You're sure you wanna do this?"

"100%" I said confident.

"Just... be careful there."

"Alec Lightwood is worried about me?"

"Don't get used it." He said with a smile and leave.

"I don't wanna leave you." Clary said to Simon.

"Go be a bad ass Shadowhunter, all right? Get your memories back, save your Mother. I'll be right here... guarding the entrance to hell." He said and they hug.

"Clary, you don't keep the Silent Brothers waiting." Jace told, and I could hear a little jealousy on his tone. They pull apart; as Clary went after the blonde Shadowhunter I give Simon a quick hug.

"Please, don't get into any trouble." I whisper, he nod. Pulling apart, I follow the others.

Under the tomb, we continues to walk after the Silent Brothers. It was getting darker at every step. Jace stops to walk and get a spark rock from his pocket. It was beautiful.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's witch light." He told. "We carry it to remind us that light can be found in even the darkest of places. And it's cooler than a flashlight." Clary chuckles.

"Definitely." I laugh.

"Here." Jace give it to Clary. We walked a little more to stop in front of an Angel stone. He was holding what I think it's the Mortal Cup.

"Is that meant to be the Mortal Cup?" Clar asks Jace.

"Yeah."

"What's that say?" She asked lighting up the Angel's sword where was something write in Latin.

"It's the Shadowhunter creed. 'Looking better in black than the widows of our enemies.'" Clary chuckles.

"My Latin's pretty rusty, but I'm almost positive that's not what that says."

"'For Shadowhunters, the descent into hell is easy.'" I translated. They looked at me shocked. "What? I studied Latin for a while."

"That should be a postcard." Clary comments.

Jace scoffs. "It's this way." He said pointing to a direction.

We stayed in silent for a moment arriving to a more laminated part, Jace takes the witch light putting back into his pocket, before my loved sister break it.

"I'm sorry... about what I said before about your Mom. I didn't know." Clary apologized.

"It's cute. You assume I have feelings." Jace said sarcastically. "I don't. Save the apologies for the mundanes. Everyone has a sad song. My Mother died when I was a baby. My Father died when I was ten."

"I'm so sorry." Jace sighs. "Wait, is he... is he buried here?"

"No. Circle members are considered traitors. They forfeit their right to be buried here."

"Your Dad was in the Circle, too?" I asked him.

"My Father tried to do the right thing and leave the Circle and it cost him his life."

"That's why you're doing all this, why you're helping us." Clary said softy.

"Valentine and his people need to pay. I'm gonna make them pay." Clary takes his hand. I feel awkward staying in the middle of their moment.

"For, um... for what it's worth... I'm still sorry."

"No more 'I'm sorry's'. You're a Shadowhunter now." He told and return to his way.

With Clary and Jace hand by hand and me alone, we approximated to a part where the moon light was laminating a rune that looked like a eye.

"I've drawn this before. But I don't know what it means." I said.

"It means 'clairvoyance'." Jace answer.  
Around us hooded men with their eyes and mouth stitched appears. Clary gasps.

"Shadowhunters..." A deep voice said coming closer to us. A Silent Brother, that I think is the leader that off his hood. "Come into the circle." He mention to me and my sister. I look at her.

"Clary..."

"I will." She cuts me.

"You could die." I remind her.

"If I die you continuous look after Mom." I nod and Clary enter the circle.

"Step away, Jace Wayland and Crystal Fray." The Brother told Blondie and I.

"I'll be right here." Jace told Clary and we stepped away.

"The search of your unconscious... is a perilous one." The Silent Brother told Clary.

"Please... my memories were blocked. I have to get them back." She said.

"If you are not strong enough... the Soul-Sword will kill you." Clary stops for a moment.

"I'm ready."

"Jace, hold me." The boy didn't disagreed with what I said and hold me.

"The Soul-Sword reveals all." The Soul-Sword come closer to Clary's head and touch her front head, with that we get into a memory.

 _It was late of night, Clary and I were on our beds, with me was drawing on my bad as Clary as chuckling with Simon on the phone._

 _"No way. Really?" She asked, her voice was chanting indistinctly. "Huh." I hear footsteps approaching. We gasps. "Simon, I gotta go." She turn it off as I hide my diary and pretend sleeping but we hear Mom and Luke's talk._

 _"Luke... no." Mom whisper._

 _"All this lying is destroying you. Stop blocking their memory and tell them the truth." Luke told her._

 _"I can't. You know I can't."_

 _"You're just delaying the inevitable. Clary and Crystal's a Shadowhunter. There's nothing you can do to change that."_

 _"This world is too dangerous. If anyone knew who they really was, the risks would be a hundred times greater."_

 _"What happens when they finds out the truth on their own? And then what?" He asked Mom._

 _"I won't let that happen. If they ever learns about their father... if they ever finds out that ther father is Valentine." No, no this.. this can't be true. Can't be true!_

I was pulled out of the memory gasps and panting. I look at Clary to see that the sword isn't on her front head anymore.

"Wait... Wait, where are they going?" Clary asked stammers as the others Silent Brothers walked away from us. "We aren't done. We can't be done."

"Clary, do you know where the Cup is?" Jace asked her standing next to her. I pulled away from his hold.

"No."

"Only fragments of her memory were accessible to us." The Silent Brother told.

"It can't be true... what we saw." I told him.

"Your memory does not lie. You must accept what has been revealed."

"I can't... we can't." Clar sobs.

"What is it? What did you see?"

"Our Mother lied to us. She lied all these years about our Father."

"About your Father? What about your Father?" Jace asked more confused.

"Our Father... Our Father is Valentine." I told Jace as me and Clary sobbing and then run away to different ways.

When I finally found the way out of the City Of Bones, I was still crying. Running I hit on something hard and felt two strong arms wrap me in a hug.

"Shhhh, it's okay. It's okay." I heard the voice of Alec and that's when I collapsed completely. He wrapped me more if it were possible, in the embrace. Most were a few minutes so until I calm down and parted rather embrace. Alec wiped a few tears still streaming down my face and gave a small smile, which reciprocates.

We heard footsteps behind us indicates that Clary and Jace were coming. I turned to face my sister and the blond shadowhunter but still felt Alec's arm around my waist.

"What happened? What did you find out?" Alec asked Jace seeing that I couldn't answer him.

"Valentine is Crystal and Clary's Father." The blonde answer.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me this girls shows up out of nowhere and they're Valentine's daughters? Did it occur to you that they might be a spy? This might be part of their plan?" Alec asked incredulous. I looked at him unbelievable, he's what bipolar? How he could think in something like that?

"That's enough, Alec." Jace warned him. I get away from his hold angrily.

"Do you honestly think I planned for our Mom to get kidnapped? Or... or for Dot to be taken? Or to have a giant sword dangle over my sister's head and find out that our Father is one of the most dangerous people in the world? Really?" I asked Alec in one breath. A hit of sorry pass throw his beautiful blue eyes.

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked changing the subject.

"He wasn't with Isabelle?" I asked no one.

"Where's Simon?" She asked again, when Izzy arrived.

"I told him to stay in the van. I've searched everywhere." She said.

"You mean he's gone?" I asked.

"I can't find him." She shakes her head.

Clary sighs. "You were supposed to protect him!" She said nervously to Izzy as she walked away to search Simon. "Simon!"

"Ugh, these mundanes are killing me." I hear Jace murmured as we all go after Clary.

Clary and I continuous to scream Simon's name until we hear a man's voice.

"Is that the mundane's name?" We all looked up to see Simon hung upside down with a woman holding the rope at the feet of Simon while the man next to her spoke. I could see two tusks in the face as he spoke, he was a vampire. Of course, demons are real, why not vampires? "I'm afraid Simon's coming with us."

Clary and I tried to go to them, but we were stopped. Clary by Jace and me by Alec.

"No! No, he's not a part of this." Clary said to the man.

"And it'll be my pleasure to kill you unless you return him." Jace threat.

"Careful. We'd be violating the Accords." Alec reminds the blonde.

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right." The vampire returns to talk. "The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup. And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock, people."

"Clary! Crystal!" Simon called us before they disappear.

"Simon... No!" We start to calling together aswe breathing heavily. "Simon! Simon! Simon! Simon!"


	6. Chapter 6: Dead Man's Party pt 1

"I still don't understand. How can Shadowhunters be better than... than what you people call mundanes?" Clary asked as we walked on the Institute halls to try find something useful to located Simon.

"Because we protect humans." Isabelle said.

My sister sighs. "You're right. Humans. You protect humans. You left Simon all alone in the van. Great job, guys. You rock." She said sarcastic.

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense." Alec said.

Clary scoffs.

"Alec, not now." Izzy rebukes her brother.

"Look, they won't do anything to Simon. They just wanted to draw you two out. They want the Cup, and they think you have it." Jace told us.

"But why do they think that? Why does anyone think that? What, our Mom lies to us our entire life except, 'Oh, by the way, there's this magic cup, I hid on, like, the planet Bongo, but don't tell anyone.'" I said ironically and sighs. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We have to report to the Clave." Alec informs.

"Great." Jace said under his breath.

"They have to know we've learned about Valentine."

"What, that he's our Father? Great. Fine. Tell them. What good does that do Simon?" I asked the Lightwood boy.

"Crystal, it's all connected. The vamps want the Cup." Jace told.

"Why? It makes new Shadowhunters." I asked him a little confused.

"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself." Alec told.

"Plus, it controls demons." Izzy completes.

"They'll propose a trade. Simon for the Cup." Jace also completes.

"So, vampires will trade Simon for the Cup and Valentine will trade our Mother for the Cup. Either way, we lose someone we love." Clary said.

"What if we just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out among themselves?" I asked.

"So this doesn't matter to you?" Alec asks.

"Yes, of course, it matters, Alec!" I practically screamed. I take a deep breath. "Listen... when you saved our lifes... we put our trust in you. Now, we need you to put your trust on us. We can't turn into what you are overnight."

"It's true. They were raised as a mundanes." Isabelle said.

"What are you, they spokesman now?" Alec asks her.

"We don't need a spokesman, we need a plan." Clary said before we leave to the center of the Institute.

"Uh, look at all this stuff, these screens. I mean, can any of this help me find Simon?" Clary asked motioning around. We stop on a table in the middle of the room.

"Where is he, anyway? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?" I asked a little sarcastic.

"Actually, no. That was Camille's outfit, right? They're locals." Jace said.

"They're at the Hotel DuMort, down in Gansevoort Street." The Lightwood girl told.

"And we came back here? Why? We have to go there. Let's go, now. Come on." Clary said nervous.

"We need a Clave resolution for that." Alec said. Urgh, is he ever stop talking about the Clave?

"The five of us can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves." Izzy said.

"And we can't react without considering our options. Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not." The oldest Lightwood said.

"Alec, you can't just jump on all the Downworlders." His sister told him.

"Oh, that's right. Seelies have their charms, apparently. Right?" Alec asked his sister with a smile, Jace smiled too.

"'Seelies'?" I asked.

"Like faeries. The Fair Folk. Add pixies, nixies, elves... anybody half-angel, half-demon. It's pretty much a catch-all term." Jacie told.

"Izzy can tell you all about them. She's got a thing." Alec told us.

"We've all got our things, don't we?" She asked with a smile, looking at me. I feel myself blushing as Alec's smile fated.

"Okay, I can't listen to this. Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself." Clary said and walked away. God, I swear that this girl will get herself killed one day.

"Clary, you're gonna get yourself killed." Jace told her. She didn't listen. "Clary." Still nothing. "Simon, too." And now she stop. She turn around and come back to us.

"Then help me. Help us. While we consider other options, our best friend is suffering. Is that something Shadowhunters understand or am I just being a mundane?" She asked Blondie.

"Clary's right." We got closer as Jace starts to whisper. "They made the first move. We're gonna take care of this ourselves, right now."

"This is a bad idea. I..." Jace cut Alec.

"What, have you got a better one? Look, the vamps broke the Accords. They kidnapped a mundie. That's a big no-no. The Clave will give us a lecture and then they'll be glad we did it. Come on."

"Hard to argue with that." Isabelle comments.

"Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where we're going. We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them." Alec reminds.

Jace thought a little before saying. "I know where to get what we need."

As we got ready to go 'where we need', Alec stops me as the others continuous to walk to the van.

"Hey, I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. For what I said on the City Of Bones, I didn't really mentioned."

"Yeah, but looked like you were. Look, Alec, I'm not angry with you anymore, now I just want to find Simon. Okay?" He nods and we follow the others.

We stops Simon's van in the cemetery. Why the hell are we here?

"Whose grave is it?" Alec asked.

Isabelle sighs. "Mary Milligan, born January 10th, 1802. Died, January 10th, 1878."

"All right, Alec, let's go."Jace said.

"Wait, what are we looking for?" I asked still confused.

"Cache of weapons." Izzy answered. Weapons? At the cemetery, really?

"Stashed here with Mrs. Milligan." Jace said.

"Why are there Shadowhunter weapons in a churchyard?" Clary asked.

"Because all of the ancient religions recognized demons. Or at least they used to." Izzy told.

"They forgot about the threat because we've been here to protect them. Typical mundane failure of imagination." Alec said.

"Are you saying we did too good a job? You just can't let up, can you?" The youngest Lightwood asked the oldest.

"You know what? Alec, why don't you go check out by the angel?" Jace asked him. He turned to Clary and I. "We couldn't gear up at the Institute, but we know our ancestors left a cache around here someplace. We'll find it."

"I always wondered where our Dad was buried." Clary sighs. "I used to wish he was still alive. Be careful what you wish for."

"This isn't your fault." Jace told her.

"This is all my fault." She looked at me. "This is all our fault." I looked down.

A cell phone beeping got our attention. "Excellent. He's home. I'm outta here." Isabelle said looking at her phone.

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" I asked her.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I gotta find out how to get into the vampires' lair." She told before leaving.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jace called.

"Jace... over here." Alec called the blonde.

"Yeah, coming." He called. "Are you gonna be all right?" He asked Clar.

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll be fine. Just, um..." I breathes deeply. "Just give us a minute, okay?"

"Okay." And he leaves. I sighs.

 _More a little of 3 person POV:_

"Yeah?" Jace asked when he come closer to Alec.

"We're crossing a line into vamp territory." Alec told him.

"That's the point. Come on, Alec, cheer up." The blonde Shadowhunter said hitting the other's arm. "It's going to be fun."

"Damn it, Jace, just... think this through." The Lightwood boy told. "You don't even like this guy. This isn't about the mundane, this is about Clary. What, are you so desperate to get laid that you'll risk killing us?"

"Wow, um, other than being 'desperate to get laid' part that is for you wwith Crystal, there's so much in that that was wrong, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it." Jace told him.

"That's the problem. You're not listening. Not to this or anything else I've said tonight. You don't even know this girl. Why do you trust her?"

"For the same reason that you trust Crystal. Is this about they being Valentine's daughters? Haven't we been through this?" Alec looked away annoyed. "Alec, look at me." He look. "You can trust her, or not. I don't care. That's not my business. But if you don't trust me..."

"Jace! Alec! I think we found it! Mary Milligan!" Crystal called the boys a little away with Clary next to a grave.

 _Crystal's POV:_

"Beloved servant? Who wants that on a headstone?" Clary asked them.

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves." Alec told.

"At least she is now." Jace took his stele out. "Abracadabra."

"Wait, you people actually say that?" Clar asks. Of course he is joking my little silly twin sis.

"No, Clary, we don't." He said with a smile.

Jace makes the rune form on top of the grave, putting his stele away right after. He and Alec open it. Then Blondie opens another little door.

"Whoa! Where's Mrs. Milligan?" I asked looking at the weapons where was supposed to have bones. I grab a seraphine sword.

"Don't touch that. You don't know how to use it." Alec told me.

"What, like at Pandemonium when I killed that demon and saved your life?" I asked a little sarcastically.

"You didn't..."

"Alec. I'm gonna show them the right way to use it. Do you see what you need in here?" Alec look inside as Clary went a little way a starts to move her seraphine sword.

"No. There's no bow here. I need one. I have to rune some arrows. That's back at the Institute. I gotta go. Crystal you come with me?" I was surprised to hear these words from him, but I nodded.

"Well, how are you two gonna get back in the Institute?" Blondie asked.

"Go in the back as Crystal wait outside. Won't bother me if I'm alone."

"Okay, good. Go. I can finish up here." Alec was about to leave and I to follow when he stops n turn around sighing.

"Hey... I understand what we need to do. And I trust you, _parabatai_... but don't ever doubt me. No matter what I said." Alec told Jace.

"It's already forgotten. I'll see you at dawn."

"At dawn." And we left. On the way back to the Institute Alec grab my hand and intertwined our fingers and the butterflies attacks again. It was good, it feels right being like this and I love this feeling.


	7. Chapter 7: Dead Man's Party pt 2

"So, what's a parabatai?" I asked breaking the ice. Alec exhales before answer.

"There's no human bond that compares to what Jace and I have. We're bound together for life. Bound to fight together, to protect each other. In battle, our hearts beat as one. If one of us were to die... a part of the other would die inside as well."

"Wow, that's deep." And the silence returns.

We finally arrived at the Institute. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He told me and went inside. A good few minutes passed when I finally decided to enter to sse why Alec was taking so long.

"Don't tell me. I don't wanna have to report you." I hear Hodge's voice. I know it's not nice to hear but I'm a curious girl. "It's just that, you know, Clary and Crystal are... That girls are Valentine's..." Hodge's rune sear making him groaning. He exhales. "The monster's daughters. There must be some reason why the roaches are coming out of the woodwork again, right? But I will tell you something, they arrived here and the monster return at the same time... it couldn't be a coincidence. They are probably working for him in secret and we don't know."

"Maybe you're right." Alec said. I feel my eyes getting full of tears. He really think that?

Hodge sighs. "I'll leave you to it." With that I got back outside. Alec really thinks that Clary and I work for Valentine? After everything? Bastard, son of a bitch! The sound of the door behind me brought me back from my thoughts. I turned to look at Alec furious.

"You're okay?" He asked worried seeing my tears.

"Other than discovered that you think that Clary and I work for Valentine, yeah everything's freaking great!" I said sarcastic.

He looked scared, sad and shock. "You heard Hodge."

"You bet your ass that I did. How could you even think that? Clary I can even understand a little, 'cause you don't like her very much, but me? Me, Alec?" At this time, I was yelling.

"No, of course that I don't think you're with Valentine." He told me.

"Oh yeah, and why's that? Uh?"

"Because I like you!" He screamed. "I like you and my heart is telling me that you'd never work for or with him."

I was speechless. Is this really happening or is a dream? Alec Lightwood is right in front of me saying that he likes me. Wow.

"Wow." Was all that I said. "You... you like me? Like, like like?" I'm back at the 4th Grade?

"Yes, I like like you, Crystal. A lot." Wow. An awkward silent stayed between us before he breaks it. "Okay, uh, let me show you how to use this thing." He said pointing to the seraphim blade. Damn it, I should have said something! Alec stayed behind me, grab my right hand and intertwined our fingers again. "Now, it knows you're a Shadowhunter, so it wants to respond." He start to say whispering on my ear making me shiver. "But you have to be firm with it. Let it know who's boss." We starterd to switch the sword slowly together. "There. You make it a part of yourself and it a part of you. Now, the blade never dims. It's saying you belong together."

"How does it know?" I asked him.

"'Cause you're part angel, Crystal... like all Shadowhunters." We did a move that in the end it was emerging some kind of energy. I gasps feeling it. "You understand?"

"Not even a little." I said turning my head a little, making our lips staying dangerously close.

"You'll get there. It's not something you understand in your mind. It's something you know because it's pulsing through your body. It's in your blood." He told me and I did the moves again still felling his presence behind me.

"Could I even do this without you?" I asked Alec.

"You just did." He said. I turned to see him a little away from me. Weird.

"But it... felt like you were still with me." I told him getting close.

"I am. I will be." He gets closer too.

We were so close to each other that I could feel his breathing. I looked from his eyes to his mouth and couldn't take it anymore, so I lead in kissing him furiously.

The kiss was full of urgency, desire and love, the best part? He returned all of this too. His hands was in my waist and my hands was on his hair. At this our weapons were on the floor, but we didn't mind it.

Alec pushed me to the Institute's wall, making me jump rapping my legs on his hips without breaking the kiss. Alec's hands was already under my shirt, touching my skin when his cell phone interrupted. Sighing and growing I get down as he get his phone, as we tried to breath normally again.

"It's a message from Izzy she get it." He told me. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

We get the weapons on the floor.

"Hey, after we save your mundie friend we could finish it later, what do you say... girlfriend?" First he says that he likes me, than we kissed, than make out and now he's asking me to be his girlfriend? IF I'M DREAMING DON'T WAKE ME UP!

"It's a plan... boyfriend." He smiled and kissed me, and we went after Isabelle.


	8. Chapter 8: Dead Men's Party pt 3

"Izzy." Alec called for her when we arrived where she texted him. "I got your text. Where are we exactly?"

Izzy was wearing a very sexy red dress.

"It's an old meatpacker's service entrance. If we go back there, we come up into the basement of the Hotel DuMort." She told. Perfect, right? We distract the vamps, Clary and Jace have time to find Simon."

"Okay." My boyfriend – I'm loving calling him that – simply said.

"'Okay'? It was hard work interrogating Meliorn to get this intel."

"Great job, Izzy." Guess he was being sarcastic. "You have faerie dust on your dress." Isabelle looked where was the faerie dust. "And I hate being the distraction." Alec complete walking away.

"I don't." Izzy said as we follow the boy. "You know, you'd be a lot happier if you weren't so freaking repressed." He ignored her. "Alec? Hello?" He ignored her again and leave. Isabelle sniffs.

The Lightwood girl stopped for a moment before looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell me what happened." I sighs and return to walk.

"Nothing important." Said trying to change the subject.

"'Nothing important'? Yeah, I believe that." She said ironically. "'C'mon, I saw the face on yours faces when you two arrived. So, I'm asking again, what happened?"

I sigh stopping walking and turn facing her.

"Alec and I kissed, than make out and now we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Happy?" Izzy starts to smile and giggle so much that I thought that she was going to explode.

"I knew! I knew Crystalec was going to happen."

"Crystalec?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nod.

"Okay... well now that Crystalec happened, restes Sizzy and Clace." I told her.

"'Sizzy'? You mean me and Simon?"

"Duh. I know that you're with Meliorn and everything, but you two would be perfect together." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And remember me again who said 'Oh, and Simon is kind of nerd-hot.'?

"Me."

"You." We said together. "That's right."

We finally catch up Alec.

"You're really not gonna talk to me, are you?" Isabelle asked him.

"That's because you have no idea what you're talking about." He told us.

"But I do. You're hiding from yourself, not me. You have feelings, whether you like 'em or not, Alec."

"This is not the time or the place, Izzy." Alec said as he starts to climb a stair.

"I don't know. Looks pretty smooth so far." We stops in front of a door. "This must be the way." Izzy opens it to reveal some vampires on the other side. The look at us growling, we close it fast. "Well, not that smooth. Any day now." Isabelle told her brother.

"Yeah, if you hold the door still, it might be a lot easier."

"And you think we are doing what? Getting popcorn to watch a movie?" I asked ironically. Izzy and I were holding the door as Alec tried to seal it with his stele.

"It's not taking it."

The other girl grab her Serephin blade with her brother and got a piece of stele to put to hold the door.

"Whoever said, 'The pen is mightier than the sword,' was an idiot." She said smirking.

"When you're right, you're right." My boy said. We get a little away from the door ready to fight.

"Do you think they know where we are?" I asked them.

"That's the idea, right?" Izzy asked back.

"How long do you think we have to distract them for?" Alec asked preparing his arrow and bow ready. The vamps were already almost getting here.

"Ten more minutes."

"Ten minutes? Are you kidding? We're liquid lunch in five." My boyfriend said.

"So let's distract them."

"So let's distract them."

"So let's distract them."

The vamps was growling more.

"You better get ready." Isabelle told her brother.

"He is." I said.

I hear Izzy's snake bracelet hissing. The door opens. Isabelle got one with her bracelet and killed, I attack one as Alec shoot another.

"This is fun." Alec and I said together. We look to each other for a moment with little smiles.

"Keep coming, boys." Izzy said.

After we killed those vamps, we went after Clary and Jace. Alec and I found them in another room, Clary was being hold by a vamp as Jace was occupied. Alec point to the vamp, who was using my sister as a shield.

"Okay." My boy said and shoot on the wall making it open reveling the sun. The vamp grunt as he died.

Clary went to help Jace and I too, she killed one and me the other. After they were all killed Clary looked at us as I helped Jace getting up.

"I killed him." She said.

"He was already dead." Blondie told her.

"Plus, he wanted to kill you. Remember that. She did great, right?" Izzy asked him.

"Yeah, you did. You should be proud."

"Thanks, but... it's not about me. Let's go find Simon." Clar said before they walk away, I stopped Alec before he could walk.

"Thanks for saving Clary. My hero." I kissed him. He gave me a smile before we follow the others.

" _Clary! Crystal! I'm here!_ " I hear Simon's voice yell for us.

We enter to a big room with fancy stuffs and in the middle of it; there were Simon with a knife on his throat holding by the same vampire who took him.

"Simon!" Clar and I exclaimed together.

"Clary! Crystal! That's not gonna do any good." Jace said stopping us.

"Listen to him, Clary and Crystal Fairchild. Put it away. I've had more than enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason. Put it away!" The vamp said to us. We put our weapons away.

"Simon. Simon, are you all right?" Clary asked him.

"I wouldn't say all right..." Simon starts to say before the vampire cut him.

"Stop talking! Now... if you would all just follow me. Let's go!" He guide us to some stairs that guide to a strait hall. "Come on, let's go! Up here now! That's right, get down there now! Get down there or I'll kill him right now!" We continuous to pass; with Alec first, than Isabelle, Clary, me and Jace and the vampire with Simon right behind.

"Look, we're not gonna hurt you. We just want Simon." Clary told him.

"I'm glad you do. We don't! We wanted you."

"Well, here we are." I said trying to punch him, but Blondie had to stop me. Ugh!

"Stop!" Jace told me.

"I said 'wanted'. Not my idea. Now, get out! Go!"

"Not without Simon." Clar told the vamp. We stop in front of a door.

"Shut up! Open that door right now or I'll kill him right here."

"Listen to him!" Blondie said.

"But Simon will die if..." I start. Alec opened the door, reveling the sun; the vampire hide in the shadows.

"Crystal, go!" Simon told me.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jace told us and we leave.

We were all on the roof and the sun was shining so bright, I was never so happy to see it. Simon was breathing trembling.

"Shouldn't we get the hell out of here?" He asked.

"Why, Simon?" The blonde asked.

"They're right downstairs."

"Let them come after us. They'll just turn into a bunch of fried eggs out here. I thought you said you watch movies." Jace said a little sarcastic. The three Shadowhunters went to another part of the roof.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, it's over." Clary said.

"It's actually over." I complete as we hugged our best friend. I step away and hit him in the arm.

"Ouch, what's that for?" Simon asked me.

"What part of 'don't get into any trouble' you didn't understand?" I asked a little angry.

"Sorry." He apologized giving me his puppy eyes.

I sigh relived. "God, how I missed these puppy eyes!" And hug him again. "I was so afraid we would lose you." I told him.

"But it's true, you're actually here." Clary said.

"You know I'd do anything for you." He told her. "For both of you."

"You don't have to die!" She said sighing.

"I'd rather not do that." We hug again.

"I couldn't live without you." My sister said. He pull away looking to her.

"Say that again." Simon pleased her.

"I couldn't live without you, Simon. You and Crystal are all I have left. Our whole life just disappeared. We're supposed to... be this other thing, live this other way. You're our best friend." Clary kissed his cheek. "Don't you ever, ever let yourself get in that kind of trouble again. Got it? Yeah?" He kissed our cheeks and hug us again.

"Alec, stop!" We hear Jace scream. We pulled away from the hug and payed attention on their discuttion. Blondie sighs. "Just stop."

"I'm older than you, Jace. I'm not in your shadow." Alec said.

"If you really feel that way about her... why did you help us tonight?" The blonde asked. Alec didn't said nothing, just looked at me for a moment before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9: Raising Hell pt 1

Dreaming. That's what it is, a dream; that seams real.

" _Mom, I don't wanna do this._ " I hear myself saying when I was a child.

" _They won't be a child forever, Jocelyn._ " A man said to my Mother. My mind flashed more memories.

" _For now, I don't want her part of our world._ " The man's face showed up and his hands were glowing blue as his eyes were yellow. Another flash of me and Clary and I woke up gasping.

"Hey. It's okay, I'm here. You're safe." Alec's voice make me get back to reality. Breathing heavily I look around my boyfriend's room before looking right at him. His hair was messy and his beautiful chest was showing as he put an arm around me to calm me down. And if you're asking if Alec and I did it... YES WE DID! But that's not the moment for it.

"Alec..."

"What? You all right? You still seem... kind of freaked." I exhales trying to calm myself down. "Hey. I got you. You're okay. Must have been one hell of a nightmare."

Exhaling again I let a laugh with humor. "You have no idea. I was strapped to this piece of furniture and my Mom was there. She kept telling this guy to protect me and Clary, but then he reached his hand into our skulls and ripped out our brains." I told him.

"He's a Warlock."

"Yeah, she... She called him Magnus. I mean, it's completely random, I never..."

"Magnus Bane?"

"Maybe. How do you know him?"

"Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Maybe this dreams are not dream and yes memory fragments." Alec told me.

"Yeah, it could be but..." I sigh. "They're not making sense."

"Whatever, why didn't you tell me about that?"

"Because, Alec, practically a week ago I didn't even know this world existed. Let alone that Magnus is real." I told him.

"Magnus' magic is so powerful, he can invade even the Silent Brothers. If he's the warlock that took yours and Clary's memories... he could be the key to everything."

"People are risking their lives to help me and my sister get our memories back. But there might not be anything there. I might not remember anything that will lead to the Mortal Cup... or my Mom." I inhales.

"Crystal... Believe me when I tell you that finding yours and your sister's memories is our only shot at getting the Mortal Cup back."

"But..." I whispers looking down.

"Look at me..." He grabs my chin making me look into his beautiful eyes. "I'm willing to take that chance on you. Everything on you." I smile and kissed him again. The kiss were getting intense, but again we were interrupted by the door opening reveling Isabelle.

"Sorry to interrupt the lovebirds, but we have a problem. The mundie's leaving." Izzy told us.

"Simon? He can't leave." I said getting up as I put Alec's shirt over my body to cover my underwear.

"He can and he is. Unless you wanna tie him down and restrain him?" She asked me.

I scoffs. "I have to stop him." I went to the door.

"Your sister is already after him!" Isabelle called after me.

I run as fast as I can to the front doors of the Institute founding Clary and Simon talking.

"Yes, you can, it's..." Simon said quietly. "It's not safe here."

We hear the elevator bell dings. Jace get out of it.

"In fact, this is the safest place she could possibly be." He told.

"You don't get to talk to me, Captain America." I know that's not a good time, but... 'Captain America' really?

"Considering I'm the guy with the weapons, I get to say what I want." Jace said with his arms crossed.

"Okay, come at me, bro!" Simon starts to walk in his direction.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Clary and I stopped him, before he could do anything to Jace.

"Hey, what is your problem?" I asked him.

"He's my problem!" He screamed pointing to the blonde. Simon softly. "He's just like Kirk Duplesse from high school. Do you remember him? Total jerk with the square jaw. Smelled like body spray, always bullying people. Why don't you do your own homework? Just once, yeah?" Si screamed to Jace again before take deep breaths to calm himself down. "I can take care of myself." He starts to walk again.

Clary and I turn around.

"I'm not saving his ass a second time..." Jace told us.

"Really, Jace?" We asked together.

"Simon! Hey... Simon... Hey! Simon." We got to him before he leaves.

"What?"

"You were kidnapped by vampires, okay? You of all people should know how dangerous it is out there." Clary told him.

"I'll be fine." He tries to leave again, but I got his arm.

"Hey, you're not the only one who's in danger. All right? If you go home right now, you're putting your Mother, and your Sister, and even Maureen at risk. Think about them." I told him.

"I am thinking about them." Simon told me.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. Because if everything you've said about the Shadow World's true, they're already in danger, and I need to be home to protect them."

"Simon..." I tried to speak.

"Come with me. We can crash at my place. We can figure all this out."

"You have no idea how much I want to go back to the way things were. To be with you and our Mom and..." Clary told me.

"Girls. We've had each other's backs our whole lives. We've never needed anyone." He sighs. "Let me help you. We don't..." Si look to Jace. "We don't need these people."

"Simon... I don't know how to explain this, okay? But I think... I think these are our people." My sister told him.

"Message received, loud and clear."

"Simon, wait! Simon!" Clar tried to stop him, but I stop her.

"Leave him, we deal with it later." I told her, she looks at me for amoment before nod. "C'mon, let's see what we can found out about Magnus Bane."

Now dressed descent Clary, me, Jace, Alec and Izzy we all in the center of the Institute as Hodge informed us about Magnus Bane. Clary and Isabelle were sitting on the table, Jace and Hodge on their foot as for me? I was sitting on Alec's lap.

"Magnus Bane. He's over 300 years old. And, as you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century. His tastes are both exquisite... and quite excessive." Hodge told as he showed some pictures to us.

"He looks like the Downworld's David Guetta." I said a little sarcastic.

"Guetta's already a Downworlder." Izzy told me. "Vampire? Ever seen him in the daylight?"

"Really?" She nod.

"Can you two focus? This is not a joke." Alec said.

"Someone needs to get slayed." His Sister said.

"Alec's right. Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters." Hodge said.

"Well, then why did he help my Mom remove our memories? Isn't she a Shadowhunter?" Clary asked.

"Yes, one of the best. But 'help' might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic."

"Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything." Jace said sitting on the chair next to me and Alec.

"Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them." My boyfriend said.

"Valentine must be searching for the warlock, where did Jocelyn..." Hodge's rune starts searing.

"Hodge, your rune. You okay?" Clar ask him, he nod.

I sigh resting my head on Alec's shoulder. "So how do we find Magnus?"

"We don't. Magnus finds us." Jace told me. I look at him weirdly. "We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding."

"And I know exactly where we do it." Isabelle got up taking the tablet from Hodge's hand and tapping something. A flyer saying _'RAPTURDUS EVENIDE'_ showed up. Hodge chuckles.

"A Downworld rave. Nice, Izzy." Jace said.

"And where'd you get that?" Alec asks her.

"During my surveillance of the Downworlders. From what I hear, Magnus likes to party."

"He'll never go for it. Not with Valentine trying to kill him."

"Of course he will. He'll blend in. Hide in plain sight." Blondie said.

"I don't know, it's seems..."

Isabelle cut Clary. "Trust me. If Magnus is coming out of hiding, he's going to one of the biggest parties of the year."

"Never underestimate Magnus' hedonism. Or his greed. Come with me." Hodge lead us to the training room. He got his stele out and draw the same rune that was on the floor, he opens pulling out a beautiful ruby necklace.

"Is that real?" Izzy asks him.

"A four-karat, unheated Burmese ruby. And this necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane as it was a gift from him to his then lover, Camille Belcourt." Hodge told us.

"What, Camille and Magnus were lovers?" I asked.

"Warlock gets around." Jace says, I punch his arm playfully.

"Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse. Now, the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons."

"It's so beautiful." Izzy says touching.

"Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace. Offer it to him. He might just take the bait." Hodge tell us.

"I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting. We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does." Jace told us leaving.


	10. Chapter 10: Raising Hell pt 3

"Jace said you wanted to see us?" Clary asked as we entered Isabelle's room.

"That's right. What are you two wearing to the Downworlder party tonight?"

"I don't know. We were just thinking about wearing this." Clary pointed to our shirt and jeans.

Izzy laughed a little and covered her mouth with a hand. "I don't think so. No Downworlder would be caught dead in that. Plus, it's a party, not a poetry slam."

"Well, we don't really have any party clothes with me, so..." I started to say.

"So you'll have to wear mine, hmm?"

"You realize, one of these days you're gonna have to tell us where and when." Clar said as she looked at a dress Isabelle gave her. She put the dress on the bed.

"Where and when what?"

"Where you get your spending money and... when are you letting us go to a store?" I asked her.

"Clary... Crystal..." The Lightwood girl put two black dresses in front of us.

"Okay, that dress is way too tight."

"Okay, that dress is way too reveling." We said together.

"It's stretchy and it's not." She handle it to us. "Put it on." Isabelle ordered.

"Ugh, fine." We groaned taking it.

We went to a part of Izzy's room to change.

"Try these." Isabelle put two pairs of black heels for us.

"I don't know, Isabelle, I think we're more of a jeans and T-shirt kinda girls." I said as went to a mirror to look at our look.

Izzy sighs. "You're so lucky to have such a flat chest. I can never wear that without a bra."

My sister and I giggled. "Really?"

"Really."

"Someone's looking badass." A new voice said. We turned to look at Jace.

"Oh, thanks." Clary chuckles.

"She cleans up well. I'm gonna go see Alec. He never knows what to wear to these parties either." Isabelle said and started to walk away.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" I called out after her.

We arrived at Alec's room just to see him getting out of the shower, with a towel around his wrist.

Alec notice us and stopped walking, looking at me. He looked up and down at me style than said.

"Wow. As much I loved you in that dress,you need to change."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen, baby." I told Alec as I went to his closet. Isabelle followed not longer after.

After helping Alec get something to wear, I went to my room to do something about my hair.

Now Clary, Jace and I were on the line to enter the club to the Downworlder party as Isabelle and Alec checked the perimeter.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Clary asked. "Last time we were here, this place was crawling with vampires."

"What?!" I asked.

"Relax, all Downworlders hang out here. We just came on vampire night." Jace told us.

"Right. And when is all this gonna sound normal to us?" My sister asked.

"I don't know."

"Good answer, Shakira."

We hear footsteps approaching.

"All clear." Alec told us as he put an arm around my waist.

"Do you think red's my color?" Izzy asked Clary and I.

"Iz, with a body like yours, everything's your color." Clar told her.

"Just every color? Everything." I told my girl friend.

"Good point." She said and touched the necklace. "Damn, I make this necklace look so good."

"Will you take it off? I'm certain Magnus Bane doesn't want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange." Alec told his sister.

"You know, I wouldn't be so sure. Most men like it when I admire their jewels."

"Can you just give it to Jace?"

Isabelle giggled. "You're such a buzzkill." And she handled the necklace.

Inside of the club a loud techno music was playing. And not even 5 minutes that we're here at least 3 guys flirted with me, Alec made clear every time that he was with me and give me the 'I told you so' look.

"Blend in. Keep your weapons ready." Alec and Isabelle nodded. Blondie, Clar and I went to find Magnus. And we found him pretty quickly. "Magnus."

"Clary and Crystal, the Fairchild sister. Both of you've grown into a beautiful young women." The Warlock greeted us.

"Magnus Bane. So you're the one who stole our memories." I said.

"At your Mother's request. She knew the risk." Magnus told me. He turned to Jace. "Show me the jewelry, Shadowhunter." Jace showed him, Magnus smiled before tried to get it. I said _tried_.

"Ooh..." Mag gave Jace a look. "Give Clary and Crystal back their memories, and you get the jewelry." Blondie told him.

"I have to confirm it's authenticity." Hesitately Jace give Magnus the necklace. "'Amor verus numquam moritur.' 'True love cannot die.'" He sighs. "Oh, how I've missed this jewel."

"Now, it's your turn to pay up." Clary told him.

"I wish I could retrieve your memories, but I no longer have them."

"What? Where are they?" I asked him.

"I fed them to a memory demon for safekeeping."

"And why the hell would you do that?" Jace asked a little angry.

"To protect Clary, Crystal and the Cup. If Valentine ever captured me, he could torture Clary and Crystal's memories out of me. Just like he tortured Dot." Wait, Dot?

"Tortured? Wait, is Dot okay?" Clary asked him.

"You don't know? Dot is dead."

"What?" We asked together. "How do you know?" I asked the Warlock.

"I can't feel her magic anymore. Valentine killed her because she would not betray your Mother."

"Oh, my God." Clary whipped. I don't believe it, Dot was dead. She was practically my sister and now... she's gone.

"Come with me, girls." Magnus told us. "My lair can offer you protection no Shadowhunter ever could."

Jace scoffs.

"No! No, we're not going anywhere with you." Clary told him.

"Don't be a fool. Your Mother would want you to live."

"Then help us get our memories back from whatever demon you gave them to." I said to him.

"Valentine is hunting you, too." Magnus told. "And every moment we're outside my lair's protection, is a moment Valentine gets closer to finding us." With a whooshing sound Magnus' hands starts to glow blue and he opened a portal. "Come with me." We looked at Jace, who shake his head saying 'no'. "I won't offer again."

"Sorry, Mag but no. No, we won't hide from our problems and neither should you." I told the Warlock.

"Look out!" Isabelle's voice called to us at the same moment that an Alec's arrow flow between us, hitting a man.

Jace took of his Saraphim blade and keep alert.

Alec come closer and checked the body, getting the man's blade.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked, before starting to leave.

"Magnus, wait!" Clary stopped him. "You're our only hope."

"Valentine found us. I warned your Mother this might happen." He told before vanished.

"Wait..." It was too late, he was gone.

"The area's secure. Looks like he was the only assassin." Isabelle told getting closer.

"He has a Circle rune on the base of his neck." Alec informed.

"They found us. It's not safe here. Clary, Crystal we have to go." We all started to leave... except for Clary who was sitting on a stool. "Clary..."

We take the back exit of the club. Jace was more a head, than Alec, Isabelle, me and Clary.

Clary was walking slowly, I stopped to check on her.

"Hey, you're okay?" I asked worried.

"Jace." Isabelle called out the blonde, who stopped to see what was happening.

"Clary, we have to move." He said.

"I'm catching my breath." She told him.

"You know what? This is great. And not only did Magnus not get the girl and my girl their memories back, he took the necklace. This is fantastic..." Jace cut off my boyfriend.

"Alec, the girl... her name is Clary, she's your girlfriend's sister, and I highly suggest you keep your voice down.

"Why? What, are you afraid I'm gonna upset her? We have risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has it gotten us? All right? Nowhere. We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup. And we've lost the Institute's necklace." Alec was furious, I know and he doesn't like Clary but there was no reason for him to say all of this.

"Hey, I am right here." Clary said getting their attention. "I don't care about your damn jewelry. I'm sorry you're gonna look bad in front of your bosses, okay? But our Mother is still missing and our last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air."

"Clary, it's gonna be fine." Jace promised her.

"No, it's not! People are dying because of me." She looked at me. "Because of us." She turned to the boys again. "And Magnus? Magnus will never come out of hiding again while Valentine is still after him." She made an unfunny laugh. "We're never gonna find him. And we will... we will never get our memories back." She was gonna to throw something on the floor, but Jace got it.

"You give up way too easy." He told her and walked a little away.

"What is he doing?" My sister asked.

"He's tracking Magnus. Be quiet and keep your distance." Alec told.

"The button belonged to Magnus. Jace can pinpoint the location using that." Isabelle explained.

"No." Jace said turning back to us. "The signal's not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this, Alec."

My boyfriend walked closer to Blondie and hold his hand.

"Do what?" I asked.

" _Parabatai_ tracking." She answered.

"Of course they are." Clary mummed.

"When _parabatais_ track, their power grows stronger. Jace and Alec are gonna track Magnus together."

"Yeah, this whole _parabatai_ thing seems oddly intimate, if you ask me." I told the Lightwood girl.

Izzy sighs. "You don't know the half of it." I looked at her weirdly.

"Got him." Jace informed us.


	11. Chapter 11: Raising Hell pt 3

Jace and Alec lead us into an abandoned warehouse.

Jace, Clary, Alec and I had our weapons ready.

"Magnus' lair is right behind that fence," Jace told us.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" Clary asked him.

"Not exactly," Jace told her. "Warlock glamour."

Izzy held her finger. "Something's wrong. It's far too easy to get this close."

"His protective wards must be down," Jace told us.

Alec looked to Clary. "You... Don't get in the way."

"You… Don't talk to her like that," I told him.

Two men appeared on our way.

Man 1 was grunting as man 2 hold him. Man 2 stuck a sword on man 1's back, making him groan.

"Oh, God," I said as my eyes wilders. "Valentine found Magnus!"

We run toward the men to try to stop.

Man 2 throw men 1 to the ground, killing him.

Man 2 run away.

We separated, Clary and I were together.

A young girl appeared, kneeling next to man 1's dead body.

"Daddy! Daddy?" The girl starts to shake him. Clary and I approached them, slowly. "Daddy, get up, please!"

Man 2 comes out from behind the girl.

Clary looked down to her seraphim blade. Really, Clary? Now's not the time to think what to do!

I run toward man 2 and the little girl. "Watch out!" I kicked man 2, making him back away from her.

The girl stand behind me. I lifted my other arm to protect her.

Clary, finally, joined my side.

"Crystal and Clary Fairchild," the man said. Now I could the red circle on his neck. "Valentine will be so pleased to meet you both."

He take a step closer to us. Isabelle comes out behind him, lunching her snake bracelet. She electrocuted him, making him groan.

Jace emerges from above us, throwing – what I think it is- a knife into men 2's chest, killing him.

"Thanks for that," Clary told Jace.

"Any time," he told.

Jace turned away, leaving.

Izzy walked closer to us. "Stick close. It's safest if we stay together."

"It's okay," I told the girl. She hugged me; I put my free hand on her head. "I won't leave you alone, I promise."

I turned with the little girl to follow Isabelle and Clary.

I walked the girl into Magnus' house, spotting him.

"Magnus," I told him, making him turn to face us.

The girls hugged him.

Magnus backed away, kneeling down a bit to look at her in the eyes. "Go join the others, my dear. This is no place for a little girl. Go."

The girl nodded, walking away, leaving.

I sighed.

Magnus turned to me. "I heard what you did for Zoe. You risked your life without hesitation to save a young warlock child."

"She was just a girl and she was in trouble," I told him. "It's pure logic, I had no choice."

"You always have a choice," he told me. "You're not like the others, Crystal Fairchild. Most Shadowhunters protect Downworlders out of sense of duty, but you saved young Zoe because of what was inside your heart." Magnus paused, looking at me for a moment. "You're more like your mother than you will ever know."

"Mag, please..." I told him. "You can't hide from this battle. Look, Valentine, he found you once, he will find you again. We need to work together. Help me and Clary."

"I can summon the demon," Magnus told me. I don't know if I feel happy or worried about this. "But you must make the demand. Now, I warn you, retrieving your memories will not be easy."

I nodded. "I will do what I have to do. And so will my sister."

"All right. But we're not safe here," Magnus told me. "The lair's location has been compromised." He turned to face the others. "Hold tight, everyone, we're about to move."

Glowing blue bolls appeared on Magnus' hand. He made some hands moves and the room starts to become very bright.

As the light starts to disappear, Magnus sighs deeply. "Ah, much better." He turns to face us. Magnus was standing in front of the window that showed the Brooklyn Bridge, looking around. "Ugh, it's inevitable. After each move, I get the itch to redecorate." He looked toward Alec. "Normally, I love a dirty lair, but this is one is just sloppy."

Magnus fixed the small table, still looking at Alec.

Alec made a face, walking to stand on the other of the room.

I contained a laugh at the scene before me.

Magnus turned to Isabelle. "I believe in payment for services rendered." He took the ruby necklace from his pocket. Izzy looked at it shocked. "Thank you for defending the warlocks."

"I couldn't," Izzy told him.

"Oh, but you could," Magnus told her, walking around her to put on the necklace. "And you should. The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years. Besides, this would look silly on your brother." Isabelle and I chuckled.

He'd whispered that last part to her, but since I was sitting next to them I heard it.

Mag looked at Alec. "About Alec, is he more of a flower or cologne man?"

Isabelle chuckled again.

I got up from my sit, and walled toward Magnus.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "He's more of a me man. Sorry."

I backed way, hearing Izzy chuckles.

I stood in the middle of the room.

Clary got up from the sofa that she was on. "Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?"

Magnus looked at her. "Are you certain?" He walked to stand next to me. "Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal."

"We'll do anything to save our mother," Clary told him.

"Where is the demon? Is he ready to come out and play?" I asked.

"Okay," Mag told us, nodding. "Pretty boy, get your team ready."

"You know what to do," Jace told, starting to walk.

Magnus stopped him, shaking his head. "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to..." He pointed to Alec. "You." This time I couldn't fight the laugh that busted out.

Alec looked at me, confused, shaking his head.

"Come with me," Magnus told me and Clary. We followed him to another room. "Everyone wants the Mortal Cup. Don't trust anyone, especially not the Clave."

"Then why should we trust you?" I asked him.

"You shouldn't," he told, shaking his head. "Only trust yourselves."

Magnus gave a small bag to Clary.

She opened revealing chalks.

"These chalks are beautiful," Clary told him. "What are they for?"

"If a person wants their memories returned, they must draw the pentagram to summon the demon," Magnus told us, opening a scroll, with a very difficult pentagram. _Great_. "I can walk you through it, if you like."

"We got this," Clary told him. I nodded still a little unsure.

"Shadowhunters," Magnus told signaling to the door. Alec and Jace walked in. "Prepare Clary as best you can."

Magnus exited the room as the boys stand on our sides.

"The memory demon is a Greater Demon," Jace told us, but mainly looking at Clary. "The rune will be far more powerful than anything you've faced so far."

"Do it," Clary told him.

Alec still looked at me.

I leaned in, kissing him.

I backed away, looking into his eyes. "Do it."

He nodded, going to stand behind me. "This might sting."

Alec puts his left hand on my shoulder to hold me still.

He takes off his stele, starting to draw.

I feel my fresh burning, making me bit my lips and sink my nails in Alec's arm.

Clary screamed in pain.

Clary and I were making the last touches on the pentagram draw.

Magnus, Jace, Alec and Isabelle walked in.

"Jocelyn was right," Magnus told us. "Your artistry is beyond compare."

"I don't know about that," Clary told him.

"Oh, the only other person I've known who could draw as well was Michelangelo," Magnus told us. "Who was excellent in bed, I might add."

Magnus looked at Alec.

Isabelle laughed.

"Mag," I told him, warning, but couldn't contain a smile.

"Okay," Magnus told, changing the subject. "We're ready. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram."

We stand in front of each part of the pentagram.

"We must initiate a bond," Magnus told us. "Once this bond is sealed, it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens, we must not let go of each other's hands."

Magnus gave Alec his hand.

Alec gave me his hand. When Alec touched my hand I felt like I was pushed a little by something strong. I heard a hazy voice whispering.

I gave Jace my hand.

Jace gave Clary his hand.

Isabelle scoffed. "You people are pathetic."

Isabelle grabbed Clary's hand.

Isabelle grabbed Magnus' other hand.

"I will lead the ceremony," Magnus told us. "And you all must do exactly as I say. The demon's name is Valak. And at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Crystal and Clary's memories."

"What do you mean?" Jace asked Magnus. "What kind of payment?"

"We will see," Magnus told him. "Let us begin."

Magnus looked at me and Clary before start to speak in a weird language.

I looked at Alec, worried.

He mouthed 'it's okay' to me. I nodded.

"The necklace," Isabelle told us. The ruby necklace was shining. "It's pulsing."

The sound of wind rushing sounded around us. A creature growls and a huge tornado of black smoke appears on the pentagram.

"Valak is among us," Magnus told us. "Do not break the bond."

"Hold on!" Jace screamed to Clary.

"I'm trying," Clary told him.

"It is time," Magnus told us. "The demon demands payment."

"What does it want?" Alec asked him.

"We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most," Magnus told us.

Isabelle's memory was Alec.

Clary's memory was me and mom.

Mine's memory was mom and Clary.

Alec's memory was me.

I looked at Alec, shocked.

Alec looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Do not break the bond!" Magnus screamed to us.

Suddenly Alec is throw away from the circle, breaking the bond.

"Alec!" I screamed.

We're all thrown back from the circle to the floor.

Magnus had blue balls of magic in his hands, training to hold Valek.

"I cannot contain the demon much longer!" Magnus screamed.

Jace went to help Magnus, but was caught by the dark tornado.

Isabelle went to help him. "Jace!" She turned to Alec. "Grab him! Grab him!"

"Hold on!" Alec scream to Jace.

I got up and went to help Isabelle and Alec.

"The demon is growing stronger!" Magnus told us.

"He's slipping," Alec told us.

"Clary, help us," Isabelle told my sister.

Clary pulled out her seraphim blade.

"Clary, if you kill the demon, your and your sister's memories will be lost forever," Magnus told Clary.

"Help us," Isabelle screamed.

"Clary don't think, just do it!" I told her.

Clary killed Valek, making the smoke disappear.

Alec, Isabelle, Magnus and I fell on the floor, breathing heavily.

Jace was unconscious.

Clary walked toward us. "Jace... Oh, my God, Jace."

"Jace, get up," Alec told.

"Is he gonna be all right?" I asked Magnus.

Magnus shrugged. "I don't know. Does he normally just lay like that without moving?"

Clary and I gave him a look.

"Get up," Alec told. "Jace."

"Jace," Clary told, softy.

Jace suddenly woke up, gasping and coughing. He was completely red and breathing heavily.

"I'm all right," Jace told us, weakly. "I'm all right. I'm all right. I'm just getting my second wind."

Alec, Isabelle and I got up to give a room to Clary and Jace.

"Thank God, you're okay," Clary told Jace. "For a second there, I thought we lost you."

Jace chuckled. "Remind me again, what's the, uh... What's the count on how many times I saved your life?"

"I... I think we're even," Clary told him.

Jace chuckled, again. "I don't think so."

Jace coughs again.

Back at the Institute, I was in my room, lying on the bed, looking at a picture of me, mom and Clary on my phone.

There was a knock on my door.

I looked up to see Alec standing there.

"Hey," he told me.

"Hey," I told him.

"How you doin'?"

"I'm fine," I told him, nodding.

"Can I come in?" Alec asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Alec walked in, closing the door behind him.

Alec set by my side on the bed. "How are you really doing?"

I went silence for a second.

"I'm glad that Clary killed that demon to save Jace," I told him. "But in killing that demon, we lost our memories forever."

Alec nodded. "Yeah."

"I can't believe that," I shook my head. "I'm never gonna find my mother, am I?"

"Hey!" Alec grabbed my hand, looking at me in the eyes. "We will find her. I promise." I nodded. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Alec was about to get up, when I stopped him.

"Can you sleep here?" I asked him. "Please."

Alec nodded. "Sure."

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," I told him. "I'll be right back."

I got and went to the bathroom, but stopped half way. I turned back to Alec, and went over him, sit on his lap and kissed him, deeply.

I pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I love you."

Alec smiled at me. "I love you too."

I gave him one more kiss before rushing to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I looked at myself in the mirror, sighing happily.

I closed my eyes and touched my necklace, making shine. I thought of my mother.

A vision appeared to me.

Mom was in some kinda of a flying cocoon as Valentine looked at her.

"Nice to see you, Crystal," Valentine told, still looking at my mother. I gasped, how did he know I'm watching it? Valentine looked at me. "You want your mother? Give me the Cup!"

I let go of the necklace, gasping. Breathing heavily, I took it off and throw at a drawer.

I looked at the mirror again, determinate. "Mom."


	12. Chapter 12: Moo Shu to Go

After the incident with my necklace and Valentine vision I ran toward Clary's room to find out that the same happened to her.

Clary went to get Jace as Alec and I talked.

"And he spoke to you?" Alec asked.

"He said my name," I told him, nervous. "He said, 'Your mother for the Cup.'"

Jace and Clary walked in.

"Who said that?" Jace asked.

"Valentine," Alec and I answered together.

"He's with our mother," I told him.

"And he can speak to you two through that necklace?" Jace asked. "Here, in the Institute?"

"It's like when we saw Dot," Clary told him.

"It's a Portal shard," Alec told us.

"That's why your mother made sure you had it," Jace conclude.

"All we know is what we saw," I told them. "Our mother's alive."

Clary nodded. "She's unconscious, but alive."

"Where are they?" Alec asked us.

"I don't know," Clary stemmed.

"But you said you saw them," Alec told her. "Were there any identifying characteristics? Equipment, weapons, photographs?"

"I don't remember," Clary told him, shocking her head. "It was awful."

I gave her a side hug.

"Alec, lighten up," Jace told him.

"I'm trying to get something we can use out of this," Alec told Jace. He turned back to Clary. "Clary, what did you see, exactly?"

"Enough, Alec," I told him. "It won't help you blowing up on Clary like this. The only thing that matter now is that Valentine has our mother. That's what we saw."

"Emotions are nothing but a distraction," Alec told Clary, ignoring me. "You're ruled by them. We're taught to control them."

"Then I'm a distraction, Alec?" I asked him.

"And how is that working out for ya?" Clary asked Alec.

"It is my job to protect the Institute," Alec told us. "If Valentine can see in, that's a door I have to shut. Now... let me take a look at that thing." Jace gave him Clary's necklace. He looked at mine and Clary's necklace before look at us again. "Now, it's in the proper hands."

Alec turned around, leaving.

Clary, Jace and I looked at each others, before following Alec.

"Hey," Clary exclaimed.

"Alec, where are you going?" I asked him, as we walked toward the training room.

"To put this somewhere safe," Alec answered. "Where no one could be tempted to use it."

Clary scoffed.

Jace put a hand on Alec's arm. "We should use it. Alec, we should use it to get to Valentine."

"If I were Valentine, I'd make you think that you could rescue Jocelyn," Alec told us. "And then I'd lure Crystal and Clary to me and leverage her life for the Cup."

Alec opened a safe on the training room floor.

"I like Jace's idea," Clary told him. "We saved Simon from the vampires that way."

"Yeah, vampires," Alec agreed. "Bored, decadent, self-involved vampires. Valentine is a real threat." He closed the vault. "He can't be handled by four-and-a-half Shadowhunters."

"Five," Clary told him.

"Whatever," Alec told her. "Leave it there."

Alec walked away, leaving.

I looked towards him, angry.

I was sitting on a beach on one of the many hallways of the Institute, thinking.

Isabelle walked towards me.

"There you are," she told me. "Are you okay?"

"I saw my mom," I told her. "Then your brother..."

"I heard," Isabelle told me. "And believe me, there have been many times where I wanted to kill Alec."

I sighed, shocking my head slowly.

Isabelle sighed and set down next to me.

"Look," Isabelle told me. "I know my brother can be a real pain in the ass..." she chuckled. "But he means well. That necklace is very dangerous."

"Clary and I'll take the risk on our own," I told her.

"The problem is, you're not on your own, Crystal," Isabelle told me. "You're part of us now."

I sighed. "I just... I wish I knew what to do. All of this, it's so new to me. I just..." I sighed, again. "I'll do anything to save her."

Izzy nodded. "I get it. You love her."

"More than anything," I told her.

"What's your mom like?" Izzy asked me.

"She's kind," I told her. "Fun. Uh... the kinda person you always want to be around. I have friends who used to always want to hang out at our house, just to hang out with her."

We laughed.

"She sounds more like a friend than a mom," Isabelle told me.

"She was both," I told her with a small smile. "She's basically sacrificed her life for me and Clary, and I'm willing to do the same for her."

"Just because you can't have that necklace, doesn't mean you won't see her again," Izzy told me. I looked to the floor. Isabelle got up, offering her hand. "Walk with me. Tell me everything about her."

Isabelle and I walked toward the entrance of the Institute.

I called an elevator.

"So, Alec blew right by Clary and did what he wanted," Isabelle told, analyzing. "I'd be angry, too."

"He took the only way I had to see my mother," I told her. "Plus, he kept asking Clary what Valentine's room looked like. Plus, he basically told that I was a distraction to him."

"He was interested in Valentine's style?" Izzy asked. I scoffed. "And wait, a distraction?"

"Yeah, but never mind that," I told her. "It will be solved later. And about Valentine's style, he thought Clary might have seen something that could help us find him."

"And did her?" Izzy asked. "Or you?"

"I didn't see anything there, neither did Clary," I told her. "But... I think I might know another way."

The front door opened and a woman walked in. She looked like the Trunchbull from Matilda, but skinner and more beautiful.

She walked toward us.

"Isabelle, dressed to impress, I see," she told Izzy. Wait they know each others? "And you've been playing with the family heirlooms."

The woman stopped in front of us.

"Hi, I'm Crystal Fray," I told her, offering my hand.

"Crystal Fairchild," she told me, like she was giving me a lesson. "You look just like your mother. Except for the hair, same as your father's," she inhaling sharply, looking at me up and down. Who the hell is this woman?! "We know all about you in Idris."

"Idris?" I asked.

"The Shadowhunter homeland," Isabelle told me. "If you think the Institute is well-hidden, wait until you see that place." She turned back to the woman. "How's Max? We all miss him." Izzy looked back at me. "Little brother. Cute but clingy. Kinda Simon-ish."

Wait, that woman's Alec and Izzy's mother? Now I know where Alec got his gentle way of talking to people.

"Robert's picking him up at the Mumbai Institute," Izzy's mom told her, quickly, looking a far from us. "Where's Jace? We have a situation that has to be handled now."

She walked past us.

"Well, that's my mom," Isabelle told me.

Izzy and I walked toward the training room, where her mom was watching Jace practice.

Clary approached us.

"Is your mom always like that?" I asked her. "She didn't even hug you."

"That's your mom?" Clary asked, shocked.

Isabelle chuckled. "Shadowhunters aren't big huggers."

Jace grunted, finishing his training.

Jace looked at Isabelle's mom, panting. "Maryse." He laughed as the two hugged. Clary and I looked at Izzy, sympathizing. "Hey. It's great to see you. How's everyone in Idris? Where's, uh... where's Max?"

"No Max," Isabelle told him, walking toward them. "Just mom with her hair on fire."

"I love how Shadowhunters share," I told them, ironically. "A hidden brother, and a secret country, and a private Portal."

Alec waked toward Maryse.

I refused to look at him.

"Mother, welcome back," he told her. "We didn't expect you."

They gave each others a cheek kiss.

"You should be prepared," Maryse told him. "Whether you expect me or not."

"I am," Alec told her. "We are."

"We'll talk about the Institute later," Maryse told us. "Right now, we have a bigger problem. The Seelies have stopped communicating with the Clave and won't explain why. My guess is they're still upset we asked them to send scouts to look for Valentine, but no one in their realm will talk."

"I have Seelie friends," Isabelle told her.

"Yes, I know about your friends," Maryse told her. "Isabelle, we stay separate from the Downworld for good reasons. The wrong move, the wrong word... Do you think there is such a thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures? Maybe you told him... them... something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trod on one of their ridiculous customs without knowing it."

"Wait, wait," Jace told her. "I don't understand. You're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?"

"When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart," Maryse told him.

"Natural order?" I asked Maryse. "What are you saying?"

"I can help," Izzy told her. "I know how to talk to Seelies."

"She's right," Alec told Maryse. "She can visit with Meliorn and see what he knows. I could go with her if you want."

"I'd rather Jace goes along this time," Maryse told him. She inhaled deeply. "Alec, you stay with the Fairchild girls. I want them under control. They've caused enough trouble already."

"Maybe that's because we weren't even Shadowhunters until a few days ago," Clary told her.

"And what an exciting few days it has been," Maryse told her. "The Clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here.

"You don't need to tell me that," Alec told her. "If the mission is important to the Clave, I would prefer to be the one who goes with Isabelle."

Maryse chuckled. "You're all so eager to do what you would prefer. It's time to face the truth. Life is not about what you want to do, it's about what must be done. I have given you your assignments, now carry them out. You and you," she pointed to Izzy and Jace. "With me, now."

Maryse turned around, leaving angrily.

Jace and Isabelle followed her.

"Well, that was a window into the weird," Clary told. "What did you do to piss off your mom?"

"I'd guess, for a start," Alec told her. "All the unsanctioned missions on your behalf didn't go over that big with the Clave."

Alec turned around, leaving.

"And dating me must've been the cherry on the sunday," I told her.

I was at the training room, obviously training.

Alec walked in. He grabbed two wood sticks and throw one to me.

I sighed. "Looks like we're stuck with each other. For what it's worth, I think your mom was too tough on you out there."

"Mothers are like that," Alec told me.

"Mine's not," I told him. "Go ahead. Try to knock me on my ass. You'll feel better."

Alec gave me a small smile. "Don't make me say you're right about something."

I plant my feet wide, and went to hit him.

Alec blocked my move.

"Why did you let your mom say all those awful things about Izzy?" I asked him.

I grunts.

"Don't step into the strike," Alec told me. "Step through it." I sighed. "Izzy was out of bounds. The law is hard but it's the law. Even I forget that sometimes."

"So, you're just gonna let her send Jace out instead of you?" I asked him.

Alec attacked me. I blocked him, grunting.

"If I screw up, I expect to be punished," he told me. "I'm supposed to be a leader."

I pushed Alec away.

"You know what a leader does, Alec?" I asked him. "Makes decisions. You need to find Valentine and stop him. I need to find Valentine and help save my mother."

Alec and I changed a few moves with the sticks, before he blocked mine on the floor.

We looked at each other, breathing heavily.

I kicked his stick, moving me to hit him.

Alec deflected from the attack, grabbing my stick and throwing me to the floor.

I groaned.

Alec stood in front of me. "You need to work on your defense."

I kicked his foot, throwing him to the ground. I got on top of him.

"I think you need too," I told him, smiling.

Alec flipped us over, getting on top and holding my hands over my head.

"You were saying?"

I chuckled a little.

Alec looked into my eyes. "What do you think? Do you think we haven't been trying to find your mother?"

"Of course you have," I told him. "But I know you can color outside the lines. You're just not letting yourself think that way."

"Oh, yeah?" He asked me. "What's the big thought I'm not thinking?"

"We can still find Valentine," I told him. "I might know a way." I sighed. "My mother hid a lot from me and Clary, but we did see one thing. There's a box. She didn't think I knew about it. But she opened it once a year and cried."

"'Cause?" Alec asked.

"It belonged to my father," I answered. "Had his initials, JC, on top."

"But your father's Valentine," Alec told, confused. "Why JC?"

"Because for 18 years, she told me his name was Jonathan Clark. That was a lie. But..." I inhaled. "Whatever was in that box meant a lot to her. Maybe there's something inside that could help us track him."

"Where can we find the box?" Alec asked.

"I think it's still back at the loft," I told him. "Let's go get it."

Alec shock his head, slowly. "Absolutely not. Not without permission."

I rolled my eyes.

Alec looked at me, softly.

"I'm sorry," he told me. "About early, when I took the necklaces. About what I said. It's just that… thinking that Valentine could've reached you here, means that he can reach you anywhere, anytime. And the thought of losing you…"

I put my hands on his neck. "Hey, it's okay. Waters over the bridge."

I kissed him.

I loved the way his lips molted into mine with perfections. And how much passion he was putting on the kiss.

Alec's phone starts to ring, making us pull apart.

Alec sighed, getting up. "Just... Hello? Who is this?"

I got up, looking at him for a moment, before running toward Clary's room.

Arriving there, I opened the door.

"Get ready," I told her. "It's field trip day."

Clary and I were at the Brooklyn Academy of Arts, but since we were using an invisibility rune, none could see us.

We looked around us at the people.

I miss that. The normalcy, the naiveté, the mundane life.

A phone starts to ring. The people around us, looked at their phones to see if it was theirs, it wasn't it was Clary's.

"Are you serious?!" I asked Clary.

"Why'd you run out?" Alec's voice asked behind us. "And what's the point of an Invisibility rune if you don't silence your phone? That was childish, sneaking out like that..."

"Shut up, Alec," I told him.

Clary answered her phone. "Simon. Hey. I know I should have called you right back. I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" She paused for a moment. "Yeah, I totally get it. Um, can we talk later? Things are kind of insane right now." Another pause. "I... I kind of killed a demon and lost all mine and Crystal's memories forever. So..." Pause. "I'm at the Brooklyn Academy. I'm on my way to..."

"Hang up," Alec told her. "That's it, we have to go. Right now."

"No. I'm on my way to the loft. There's something there that I think could help me find my mother." Pause. "I'm fine. I'm with Crystal and Alec." Pause. "No, Simon, you've been through enough already."

Clary hung up.

"Mundanes," Alec told us, looking around. "Look at them. Running around like ants. Let's go."

Alec started to walk away.

Clary turned around. "Why do you always look so miserable?"

Alec turned to her. "I don't."

"You do," Clary told him. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked her. "What?"

Clary chuckled. "What's the big deal? Isabelle told me. There's no shame."

Shame? Shame of what?

"We're parabatai," Alec told her.

They're talking about Jace?

"Alec, just say it, you'll feel better," Clary told him.

"Can any of you tell me what's going on?" I asked them.

"It's nothing," Alec told me.

"Alec used to be in love with Jace," Clary told me.

I looked at them with wild eyes.

"Forget it," Alec told us. He looked at Clary. "You know what? You're in love with Jace."

"Oh, okay?" Clary asked him. "The middle school comeback? Nice."

"Children, stop," I told them. "We have a real problem to solve, okay?" The nodded. "Now go ahead without arguing."

"This better be quick," Alec told, starting to walk.

Clary followed after him.

I followed them, shocking my head.

Clary and I took Alec throw a short cut to the loft. Simon was pacing in front of the building.

Clary run towards him.

"Hey, you," she hugged him. "Oh, thanks for being here."

Clary pulled away. I went over to hug my friend.

"You guys don't need to do this alone," Simon told us, pulling apart from the hug. "It's not who we are."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this?" I asked him. Clary told me that Simon thought he was getting a cold.

"Yeah, it's just a cold," Simon told us. "Not the end of the world."

"The world's been ending for a thousand years," Alec told us. "Ah, you get used to it. Now, we need to move."

"Yeah, our mom's loft is just across the alley," Clary told him, pointing to a direction.

"All right, well, we have to be careful," Alec told us. "There are eyes all over this place and everybody in the Shadow World's looking for you."

"I mean, I guarantee you, no one's gonna find this shortcut," Simon told Alec. "I used to take it back in middle school to see Clary and Crystal. You might know the Shadow World, but trust me... I know Brooklyn. Come on."

Simon run toward a wall, jumped it easily.

Clary and I looked at that impressed.

Clary scoffed.

We met up with Simon.

Simon jumped toward a ladder, climbing it up.

"Have you been doing parkour or something?" Clary asked him, climbing up.

I started to climb up too, feeling eyes on me.

"Eyes front soldier," I told Alec.

"They already are," he told me. I could hear the smile on his face.

A smile appeared on my face as well.

"You've gotten a lot better at this," Simon told Clary.

"I was just gonna say the same thing about you," Clary told him.

"Climbing a fire escape excites mundanes," Alec told us. "I'll never understand these people."

"You should try the mundade life one day," I told him.

"Not even a chance," he told me.

We arrived at the top of the stairs. Clary stopped looking around.

"Whoa," she exclaimed. "I don't remember it like this."

There were runes painted all over the walls. I've never see that before.

"These are runes and wards of protection cast by a warlock," Alec told us.

"Dot," I told.

"Some of these have been here for years," Alec told us.

"The only difference is now we can actually see them," Clary told him.

"Yo, Clary, Crystal," Simon called us. "What are all these tags?"

"You can see the runes?" Alec asked him.

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss," Simon told him.

"For a Shadowhunter," Alec told Simon. "They should be invisible to most mundanes. When did you get the Sight?"

Simon chuckled. "I don't know. But whoever drew these should take some lessons from Clary. Their, uh, work is pretty sloppy."

Clary touched a painting of a heart with Clary's and Simon's initials on it.

"This is from when Simon and I were engaged to be married," Clary told Alec.

"You were engaged?" Alec asked. "I'm almost certain I don't wanna hear this story..."

"We were eight years old," Simon told.

"That was a whole other world ago," Clary told.

I nodded. "I was going to be the best maid of honor ever."

I went to the door, trying to opened. But it was stuck, or something.

I sighed.

"There's only one flaw in your plan here, Simon," I told him.

"Here, let me try," Simon told me. I gave him some space and he practically ripped the door out. "After you." He signed to me and Clary.

"Okay," Clary told him.

We walked in, and went toward our room.

It was completely burned down. There as nothing left.

"Holy crap, girls. Who torched your loft?" Simon asked us. "Yeah, I can see this, too." Clary picked up our dad's photo, looking at it. "Hey. You okay?"

"There's nothing left of us here," Clary told him. She sighed.

"Of course, there isn't," Alec told her. "Your mother was trying to erase any trace that you existed. So that you couldn't be tracked. She was protecting you."

"Let's see how well that worked," Clary told him.

"You're alive, aren't you?" Alec asked her.

There was a creaking sound behind us.

I turned around to see Simon stepping in different parts of the floor.

"These floorboards," Simon told us. "They sound different in these two spots." He stepped again. "Can't you hear it? There's something under here." Simon bend down and tapped the two different spots. He opened the floor, revealing a secret hole. "Another score for Brooklyn."

"Hey, out of the way," Alec told Simon, basically ripping him out of the way.

Alec bent down to have a close look to the hole.

"You're welcome," Simon told him, sarcastically.

"There's something down here," Alec told us. He gets out a box. "Is this the box you remember?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I told him, grabbing it. "She used to wait till she thought Clary and I were asleep and then take it out."

"Well, let's open it," Simon told me.

I open up the box, revealing some unknown things to me.

"I don't know what any of this is," I told them.

There was a suddenly noise, making us –except Alec- jump.

Alec stepped in front of us. "There's someone here. Get what you need. Do not move until I get back. We've been here too long."

Alec walked out of the room, leaving.

I gave Clary the box so she could put it on her bag.

Out of nowhere Alaric and another guy appeared. They grabbed us, forcing us to move.

As we struggled, Alaric and the man moved us downstairs and forced us to go inside a car.

Simon was grunting.

"Let go," I told the man holding me. He put me inside the car.

"Seriously, Alaric," Clary told him as he put her on the car.

The last thing I saw before the car stars moving is Alec running toward us.

"Where are we?" Clary asked Alaric as the car stopped. "This isn't the police station."

"Just cooperate and everything will be fine," Alaric told us. "Get out!"

Clary grunts as Alaric forced her out of the car.

"We didn't do anything wrong," Simon told.

"Be quiet or you're gonna make this worse for yourself," the man told Simon.

Alaric and the man had drove us to the pier, especially to a Chinese restaurant called Jade Wolf.

A phone starts ringing.

"Hey, you're not a cop," I told the man. "Alaric, who is this guy?"

Alaric took off his phone, checking it.

"Luke's calling," Alaric told the man.

"Ignore it," the man told him. "That's an order."

"Are you guys with Luke?" Clary asked them. "Did he send you?"

"None of your business," the man told her.

We walked inside the restaurant.

"Why do I keep getting kidnapped?" Simon asked us.

"Not to be self-centered, but I think it's us they're after," I told him.

We set in a table. Clary and Simon in a side, Alaric and I in another.

The man stood behind me and Alaric.

"Okay, what is going on?" Clary asked Alaric. "Alaric, did you arrest us for trespassing or something, because, news flash, we were in our own apartment."

"We're just having a little conversation, that's all," the man told us.

"Do you always handcuff people you wanna talk to?" Simon asked him, lifting up his cuffed hands. "I bet this guy has one of the scariest online profiles ever."

"This guy's funny," the man told, looking at Simon. "I like funny."

"Look, I know you're scared of Luke," Alaric told Clary and I. "He's trying to find you, I can keep you safe. You just need to tell us where the Mortal Cup is."

"Everyone thinks we can find this Cup, but we don't know where it is," I told them.

"Think, Crystal," Alaric told me. "I'm trying to give you a chance."

"We can't help you," Clary told him. "I'm sorry. Now, will you please let us go?"

"Playtime's over," the man told us.

Alaric turned to him. "Theo, just let me talk some sense into them."

"No, we did it your way," the man, Theo, told him. "Now, we're gonna try it my way."

"What?" Simon asked. Another man grabbed him from behind, taking him away. "Hey, hey..."

"Hey, don't touch him!" Clary told him.

"Let go of him!" I told him.

"Don't move," Theo told. "Tell us where the Cup is or your funny friend dies."

Clary gasped. "Please, please... Please, don't hurt Simon, okay? I promise you, I swear to you, we do not where this Cup is."

"That's too bad," Theo told her. "Get rid of him."

"What?" Simon asked. The man lift him up, taking him to the back. "Hey, let go of me!"

"Simon!" Clary and I screamed.

"Get your hands off me!" Simon told the man. "Clary! Crystal!"

"Please," I told Theo. "Wait, don't hurt him."

"No!" Clary screamed.

"Clary!" Simon screamed. "Crystal!"

"Please, wait!" Clary told them. "Simon... no!"

A few minutes have passed since Theo had gone to see Simon.

I turned my head to Theo. "Please, tell us if Simon's okay."

"He's alive," Theo told us. We sighed in relief. "For now."

"Thank God," Clary told.

"You can thank whoever you want," Theo told her. "But if you don't tell us where the Cup is... we're gonna introduce Gretel here to your friend." A big white wolf appeared next to us, growling. "She's one of our fiercest warriors. She'll rip him to shreds."

Clary gasped. "You're werewolves."

I looked at her shocked. "You just found out that now?!"

"Obviously," Theo told her. "And your friend is dog meat if you don't give us the Cup."

Gretel growled, again.

"Okay!" I told him. "Okay... You win. I'll tell you where the Cup is, just... Just please, let Simon go."

"I'm listening," Theo told me.

Clary looked at me. _'What the hell are you doing?_ '

 _'_ _Trying to save ours and Simon's butts.'_

"It's, in the loft where you found us," I told him. "There's a loose floorboard in the bedroom. My mom didn't know I knew, but she hid it there."

Theo turned to two other men by the door. "Bring me the Cup." They left. He turned to me. "If you're lying... I'm not just gonna kill your friend... I'm gonna make you watch as Gretel rips him to shreds."

The night had already fallen down and the men hadn't return yet. I don't know if that a good or a bad thing.

Theo checked his watch. "What's taking them so long?"

The fire alarm starts to ringing.

"It's a fire," Theo told his men. "Find it! I'll take care of the girls." He grabbed me and Clary by the arms. "Go."

Theo guieded us out of the Jade Wolf toward one of the containers of the pier.

Clary as grunting. "Would you let us go?"

"Where's Simon?" I asked, also grunting.

Theo opened a container and throw us inside. "Get in there." We grunted, hitting the floor. "Keep your mouths shut!"

Theo closed the door, keeping us in the dark.

Clary took out the witch light that Jace gave her when we went to the City of Bones.

We went to the door. I took out my stele, making a rune to open the door, but I put it on fire.

Clary and I jumped back, gasping.

"Yep, that didn't work out," I told her.

The doors suddenly opened, revealing Luke.

"I finally found you, girls," Luke told us.

"Clary, Crystal," Luke told, walking closer to us.

Clary and I stood up.

I put Clary behind me, protecting her. "You stay away from us."

"Don't be afraid," Luke told us. "I traced Alaric's car to the pier when he didn't return my calls. I'm here to help you."

"Oh, really?" Clary asked him. "We heard what you said at the precinct. You told those creeps the last 18 years of your life were a lie."

"Those were Valentine's people," Luke told us. "I lied to them to protect you."

Luke moved closer to us.

Clary hold up her stele.

"Don't come any closer," I told him. "You want the Mortal Cup, just like everyone else."

"You know you can't cast spells with that thing?" Luke asked Clary.

"Yeah, but I already stabbed one demon with it," Clary told him. "I'm sure it hurts a lot worse on a man." Luke moved fast, really fast and grabbed Clary's stele. "Hey!"

"You need more training," Luke told her. "And we gotta go. Now!"

Luke grabbed us and throw us over his shoulders.

"What?" Clary asked. "Hey!"

"Where are you taking us?" I asked him.

"Someplace safe," Luke answered. "These people aren't messing around. They will kill you."

Jace and Alec appeared out of nowhere.

"Alec!" Jace told him.

"Got them," Alec told him.

"Put her down!" Jace told Luke.

Alec grabbed Clary and I, setting us on the floor.

Jace punched Luke, making him fall on the floor groaning.

"You okay?" Jace asked me and Clary.

Alec broke our cuffs.

I nodded.

"I will be," Clary told him. "As soon as we find Simon. Come on."

We run off after Simon.

We found him and Isabelle at the front of the Jade Wolf.

"Clary!" Simon screamed running toward us. "Crystal!"

We hugged each others.

"Simon!" I told.

"Oh, my God," Clary told.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked us.

"I was so worried," Clary told him.

"I hate to break up this little reunion," Jace told us. "But we got a bunch of werewolves trying to kill us so maybe we should get going..."

"Wait, wait, the box," Clary told. "My backpack. I think I left it at the loft."

"No, we've got it," Alec told her. "I didn't screw up everything."

"Let's get out of here, then," Simon told us.

"Wait, Simon," Isabelle told him. "Whatever you do, do not make any fast moves."

Werewolves appeared out of nowhere, growling at us.

"This can't be good," Jace told us.

Jace, Isabelle and Alec took of their weapons.

"We're surrounded," Alec told us. "Everyone, stay together."

"Believe me, I'm not going anywhere," Simon told him.

A bigger wolf come out of the restaurant.

"Everyone, get back, that's the alpha leader," Jace told us.

The alpha started to run toward us.

"Jace, behind!" Clary screamed.

Another wolf came from behind us and attacked the alpha.

"He's challenging the alpha," Alec told us.

"He's helping us," I told them.

"Or cutting in line to kill us," Simon told me.

"Not helping," I told him.

The whipping stopped and flashes of lights appeared for a second.

We approached a man fallen on the ground, dead. It was Theo.

"The alpha's dead," Isabelle told us.

The wolf who fought the alpha, a brown wolf, came limping toward us.

He returned to his human form, revealing to be Luke.

"Oh, my God, Luke," Clary told.

The werewolves around us starts howling.

"What?" I asked them. The wolfs returned their human form."What is it? What's happening?"

"When a werewolf kills the alpha leader, he becomes the new alpha," Jace told us. "Your friend Luke's the leader of the pack now."

Luke sighed. "Clary, Crystal…"

Clary and I moved to closer to Luke, but Jace and Alec stopped us.

"No," Jace told Clary.

"It's okay," she told him.

I looked at Alec and nodded. He let me go.

"I promised your mother I'd always protect you," Luke told us.

We smiled at each others.

Luke started to fall.

"Luke," I told. "Oh, my God!"

"Hey," Alec told Jace. "We need to get Crystal and Clary back to the Institute and stay out of Downworlder business."

"Why don't you stay out of it?" Jace asked him. "I'm going to help them."

"We have to report back to our mother," Alec told him.

"You and Isabelle can do that," Jace told him. "I'll be fine on my own." He turned to Clary. "His wounds are deep. Only a warlock's magic can cure an alpha's bite."

"We have to get him to Magnus," Clary told him.

"Hey, that's exactly what we're gonna do," Jace told her, touching her cheek.

Luke grunted.

"Clary, we gotta go," I told her.

"We have to get him to his car," Simon told her. "Here, I'll drive."

"I got you,"

"I'm the only one with a mundane license," Simon told. "Come on."

"We never should have doubted you," Clary told Luke.

"We never should have lied to you," Luke told us.

"Luke. Luke, hey!" I told him, trying to keep him awake. "It's okay. We're getting you help, okay?"

"Just, please, don't leave us again," Clary told him. "We can't have anyone else die because of us."


End file.
